Digitations
by scribblesTHEotaku
Summary: Digimon meets Gravitation on a different level. Obviously yaoi. Do not read if boyxboy love offends you. Major OOC warning. There will be some OCs but not many.Pairings: read to find out
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. I do however own Aoiiru. That's right! He is mine, all mine! Muhuhuhahahaha!

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**DIGITATION: Introduction**

Ken walked down the street with his head slightly bowed and his hands in his pockets. "I start my first day at my new school tomorrow." he sighed as he walked. As usual he stopped at the crosswalk and crossed without looking both ways first. A bunch of people beeped their horns at him and scream out profanities, but nobody hit him. When he got to the other side he walked towards the apartment building that his family had just recently moved into.

Daisuke saw a new kid walking towards the building as he ran down the stairs. "Hi...bye!" he said jogging in place with a smile. Then he waved and continued running.

"Oh hi there I'm Ichijōji K..." Ken began to say but the kid ran away before he could finish talking. "Idiot." he muttered in annoyance and trudged up the stairs to his apartment.

Daisuke excitedly barged into an arcade and pulled out a huge bag of coins. "I will be the DDR champ if it's the last thing I do!" The spiky haired boy jumped up onto the dance pad and looked around the room. "Who dares to challenge the master of Dance Dance Revolution?!" he asked loudly with a confident smirk. Many challenged him but all lost to the energetic teen no matter how many rematches they demanded.

Shūichi ran towards school, positive he was late. "Aww, I'm gonna be late and everyone's gonna look at me and I'm gonna fail class and then I'll never have any friends and then AHHH, nobody will love meeee!" he wailed as he ran faster, trying to make it before the bell rang.

Aoiiru(1) a new kid on the block was just sitting on a bench in front of his apartment building and kicking a can since he was bored and had some time to kill before school. "Schools don't start for at least another hour. Wonder were everyone is going so early in the morning in such a hurry?" Aoiiru asked himself.

Ken walked down the stairs now dressed in his school uniform, navy blue slacks, a white button-up shirt and a navy blue jacket which was swung over his shoulder. "I can't believe I have to wear this stupid thing." The dark haired boy saw a can roll in front of him and stopped walking. He stared at the infernal piece of rubbish obstructing his path even though he could easily have walked around or over it. "What in the..." he said and turned around. There was a boy sitting alone on a bench who looked utterly bored. "Hey watch it you idiot." he said coldly then turned back around and stepped on the can, crushing it under his foot. He then lifted his foot to take a step forward when an irritating voice caught his ear.

"Hey dude, whats your problem?" asked the azure haired teen as he stood up from his seat.

Ken stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the fool who had dared to address him in such an impolite manner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke looked at his watch and his dark brown eyes grew wide with shock. "Oh crap! I forgot about school!" he yelled and ran out of the arcade in a hurry. 'Good thing I went to the arcade in my uniform.' he thought to himself as he ran down the sidewalk.

Before Ken could reply a boisterous boy caught his attention as well as that of the blue haired twerp whom he had been ready to inflict pain upon.

Aoiiru saw a spiky haired kid with goggles on his head running passed both him and the angry guy who had crushed his can.

Seeing a boy in the same school uniform as himself was enough to make Ken realize he should be heading to school not arguing with some bothersome brat. "If you'd kindly excuse me, I must be going now. I do not plan on being truant or tardy for my first day at a new school." he said politely in a way which made him appear stuck-up.

Aoiiru crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Whatever smarty-pants." he scoffed as he watched Ken walk off.

Ken's mother and father had moved from Shinjuku to Machida in hopes that a change in scenery would be enough to change their son. Thus far Ken had yet to show any signs of changing out of his cold, uncaring personality.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke saw the new kid he met earlier and slowed down beside him. "Hey it's you again. Oooo we are wearing the same uniform." he giggled as he walked beside him.

Ken ignored the boy and continued walking at a leisurely pace, frowning.

"Wow you don't talk much. Well you should walk faster...we are already late." Daisuke said and ran as quickly as he could towards the school.

"Idiot, we are about an hour early. Running would be stupid." Ken said, although Daisuke was already way out of earshot. _'That must be why the kid kicking the can didn't leave for school yet, but leaving at the last minute isn't exactly smart either.'_

Aoiiru had returned to his seat after the two boys were out of his line of vision. He just sat there, honey brown eyes focused on the early morning sky, shoulder length bright blue hair dancing around his face with the cool gentle breeze. After a while of just sitting there and staring blankly at the sky the azure haired boy at last stood from his seat then walked up the stairs and went to his room. He later came out in his school uniform and walked to school with a brown briefcase-type-schoolbag in his hand and high hopes for a great school year in his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daisuke got to school no one was there yet, not even teachers. He fell asleep outside, leaning against a wall.

Shūichi finally got to the school and went to open the door, but it was locked. "AHHH, THEY LOCKED ME OUT!!!" he yelled, looking around frantically. Then he spotted a sleeping kid who was a bit taller than him and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "How do I get in? Why did they lock the doors?" he asked, shaking him.

Daisuke's eye lids twitched a bit but stayed closed. "Five more minutes Jun." he murmured sleepily.

Shūichi sighed with defeat. "Well he's not much help." He sat down on the ground with his back against the brick wall, his knees pulled into his chest and his arms wrapped around them while his chin rested against his knees.

Aoiiru took a short cut he had learned from living in Machida, Tokyo for so many years and already attending Ogawa High School(2) for a year. It was his second year at this school although it was the first day back from summer break. He got to school half an hour earlier than going by the normal route would have taken. The brown eyed teen walked into the school yard and not a soul could be seen except a red headed kid who was leaning against the wall and apparently sleeping. Then he noticed another boy who he recognized from somewhere. _'Hey I think I saw him on one of Mika's(3) stupid CDs. Sis and her stupid boy band obsession. You're one to talk lover boy.'_ He shook his head and tried to remember where exactly he knew the pink haired boy from. "Hey can anyone help me I'm new here?" Aoiiru finally spoke up as he walked up to the 2 kids who looked anything but excited to be there. This was a lie of course but it was the first thing that popped up in his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Junnnn I said five more minutes." Daisuke mumbled and sucked on his thumb as he slept.

Shūichi threw up his hands, exasperated. "Useless!" he cried out. Then he turned and saw the other kid. "Um... Hey." he said nervously. "At least I'm not the only late one..."

"Hey." Aoiiru replied with a nod of his head. "And you aren't late, early actually." he informed the pink haired boy.

"Yummy, pancakes." Daisuke slurred in his sleep.

Aoiiru stifled a laugh at that. His honey brown gaze lingered on the sleeping teen. He suddenly had the urge to reach out and move a stray strand of hair out of the red head's face. _'He's kind of cute sleeping like this.'_ The blue haired boy quickly shook the thought out of his head when he remembered that he wasn't the only one there. Aoiiru was in a bit of a boy crazy faze and he was still single so it was alright to think about other boys. He still wanted to find Mr. Right though.

Shūichi had been curiously watching Aoiiru who was staring at the sleeping guy. "Eto..." he began but stopped when he saw someone heading their way.

An older kid who reminded him a lot of the slumbering red head beside him approached them.

Yagami Taichi or Tai for short walked up to Daisuke and flicked the boy on his forehead.

"Ugh! What did ya do that for Tai!" he yelled.

"Well it woke ya up didn't it?" Tai chuckled and ruffled Daisuke's hair.

Daisuke pouted and mumbled something under his breath with annoyance, totally miffed at the hand in his unruly hair.

About an hour after leaving his apartment Ken reached the school. Other kids were finally starting to arrive and the doors were just being opened when he got there. He had gone to the book shop to pick up a book he'd been wanting to read before getting to school and he still managed to get there with time to spare. The boy genius spotted two kids that he recognized from earlier, the rude kid that kicked the can and the crazy one with goggles on his head. there were two others with them whom he had yet to meet not that he had much interest in meeting new people anyway.

(1)Aoiiru is an OC and the only main OC thus far. There will be many background character(I think that's what non-main characters are called) though.  
(2)Ogawa High School is a real high school in Tokyo. Just got that from my trusty pal Wikipedia lol.  
(3)Mika is an OC. She'll mostly be a background OC at least for a while.


	2. The Idol Crazed Fans

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Konohana Aoiiru is all mine though. Haha! You can't have him. -gets chased off by angry mob- eep!

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

About an hour after leaving his apartment Ken reached the school. Other kids were finally starting to arrive and the doors were just being open when he got there. He had gone to the book shop to pick up a book before getting to school and he still managed to get there with time to spare. The boy genius spotted two kids that he recognized from earlier, the rude kid that kicked the can and the crazy one with goggles on his head. there were two others with them whom he had yet to meet not that he had much interest in meeting new people anyway.

**DIGITATION: The Idol and the Crazed Fans**

"Aww don't be angry Dai-chan." Taichi teased. He then looked down at the pink haired boy who had been quiet this whole time. _'Hmm that kid looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?'_ Tai pondered. "Hi there. I'm Yagami Taichi, but you can call me Tai. What's your name?" he introduced himself and asked with a friendly smile.

Shūichi looked up at Tai and smiled. He stood up with a grin and pointed to his chest with his thumb as he proudly said "Hi, I'm Shindō Shūichi, singer extraordinaire!" Then he made a superman pose. "The best singer this world has ever seen!!!" declared the famous pop star.

As if on cue Tai, Daisuke and Aoiiru gasped in unison and exclaimed "Bad Luck!" That was all it took for a swarm of fan girls and boys to rush over to them.

_'I guess it was a bad idea to announce my identity like that.'_ he thought, quickly regretting his earlier boastful introduction.

Ken rolled his eyes as he watched the students making a fuss over the pink hired pop star. "Impotent fools are too busy gushing over some idol to realize that the bell already rang." Ken muttered as he walked in through the school doors.

Daisuke had somehow manged to maneuver out of the mad mob and make it into the building in one piece.

_'I hope it won't always be like this. Idols, loud fans and morons. Why must I go through this? Those fools shouldn't even bother showing up to school if their only here for idols.'_

Ken's thought's were suddenly interrupted by Daisuke. "Hey Ken. We don't really know each other but we had soccer games against each other before in middle school. We faced your high school a few times last year too. You guys always won but you were just lucky. Anyway man you've got some awesome moves on the soccer field. We should totally be buds!" It was Daisuke's second year at Ogawa High School and he wanted to start the school year fresh by making a new friend or two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bad Luck! Bad Luck! Bad Luck!" chanted a bunch of starry eyed fan girls. "I love you Shindō-kun!" yelled a random boy. "Sing for us Shūichi!" cried out a female voice. That caught the attention of the other fans and soon they were all egging Shūichi on to sing. Shūichi suddenly felt incredibly claustrophobic being surrounded like this.

The Bad Luck singer never had stage fright but Suguru and Hiro were usually there with him. He now found himself wishing badly that his band mates were there but unfortunately Suguru was in his last year of middle school and Hiroshi had recently just started attending Tokyo University. Suddenly all of his famous shining confidence vanished and he just wanted to bury himself in a hole and hide until all these people were gone. 'Kami-sama tasukete kudasai!' as if reading his thoughts Aoiiru unexpectedly grabbed Shūichi's wrist and stealthily got him out of the crowd. Shūichi gasped thinking it was some crazed fan trying to kidnap him. He looked up and to his relief it was the azure haired boy he had seen staring at the sleeping guy earlier. "Thanks." he said softly, blushing as he looked down at where the Aoiiru's had was still wrapped around his wrist.

"No biggie. You just seemed terrified so I figured I'd lend ya a hand." Aoiiru replied coolly, a smirk on his face as he stared at the cutely blushing boy. "Name's Konohana Aoiiru, Aoi for short. And you are?" he asked although he already knew who Shūichi was. He'd have been stupid not to know, what with the huge chaotic scene they'd just experienced outside and all. He at last released his hold on Shūichi's wrist only to trade it for his hand.

"Shi...Shindō Shūichi." stuttered the pink haired boy. Shūichi's blush deepened when Aoiiru took hold of his hand. _'Oh no! I can't let this happen. I love Yuki!'_ the pink haired boy was hit with a pang of guilt as an image of his blond lover floated into his head. Shūichi had been too zoned out to notice a pair of soft lips gently press against his own. He hadn't even realized when he'd shut his eyes. Suddenly he felt a wandering hand make its way to his ass and give it a firm squeeze, causing him to gasp as his eyes instinctively snapped open and he pushed Aoiiru away.

Aoiiru looked hurt by this. His honey brown eyes full of sadness and confusion.

"I...I can't do this. I'm sorry." Shūichi said softly, his head lowered in shame.

"I understand. You probably only date famous guys, you being an idol and all."

"No! You have it all wrong!" Shūichi protested. "I mean I'm technically dating a famous guy, but that's just it. I'm already taken. My boyfriend is Eiri Yuki, the famous novelist." he stated. Shūichi's heart sank as he saw a lone tear roll down the azure haired boy's pale cheek.

"Oh." was all the blue haired boy said before he fled. Aoiiru ran to the boy's bathroom and locked himself in a stall where he let his tears fall freely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't you be going to class instead of following me around?" Ken said, his voice icy.

"I am, dumdum. I can't help it if the gym just so happens to be in this direction." Daisuke retorted.

Ken's eyes widened slightly with shock for only a moment, betraying his usual emotionless demeanor.

"What? Was it something I said?" asked the spiky haired boy when he saw Ken's change in expression.

"Do you ever stop talking?" was all he said. The short walk to gym class was silent after that, until they arrived at their destination that is.

Daisuke burst through the double doors with a "Booyah!!!! The master is here!"

Ken shook his head and made sure to stay far away from the weird spiky haired goggle donning boy.

All the boys had to wear a uniform for gym, no exceptions. The girls did as well. Usually the guys played sports and the girls cheered on the ones they wanted to win from the sidelines.

A certain girl hated this so she always ended up playing with the seniors instead of her junior class.


	3. Game On

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. I only own Aoi-kun and all his adorableness of doom. lol

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

"Do you ever stop talking?" was all he said. The short walk to gym class was silent after that, until they arrived at their destination that is.

Daisuke burst through the double doors with a "Booyah!!!! The master is here!"

Ken shook his head and made sure to stay far away from the weird spiky haired goggle donning boy.

All the boys had to wear a uniform for gym, no exceptions. The girls did as well. Usually the guys played sports and the girls cheered on the ones they wanted to win from the sidelines.

A certain girl hated this so she always ended up playing with the seniors instead of her junior class.

**DIGITATION: Game On!**

A group of seniors were outside playing soccer, Yagami Taichi was one of them.

Hikari walked out of the school to join the guys in playing soccer, she was wearing a pair of pink gym shorts, and a white t-shirt under a pink jersey, and white tennis shoes with white and pink stripped knee socks, her hair was back in a pony tail held up by a pink ribbon tied into a bow.

A brown haired boy with square rimmed glasses ran over to Hikari and whispered something in her ear then the two of them ran off leaving behind a confused Taichi. _'I wonder what that kid said to Hikari and where she's going...'_

"Oi Taichi heads up!" a male voice called out.

"Huh? Wha...?" a ball came in contact with the brunet soccer player's head and he fell onto the grass with a soft thud. He felt his vision blur as his concerned team mates surrounded him. He could hear them all asking if he was alright as the world around him went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke was early to gym class. He got changed quickly in the locker room and excitedly ran out to the court ahead of the other students. He grabbed a ball and dribbled it, doing some flashy maneuvers.

"I am the master of this sport!" he laughed as he tried to make a shot and missed.

Ken walked into onto the court now clad in a pair of navy blue gym shorts, a white t-shirt under a navy blue jersey, white and blue tennis shoes and white socks. He sat down on the bleachers watching Daisuke play. "Nice one master of basketball." came Ken's sarcastic remark.

"You're one to talk, I don't see you playing." he said in a challenging voice and glared darkly at Ken.

By now the rest of the boys were getting out of the locker room in their gym uniforms. They had gotten out just in time to hear Daisuke challenge Ken. Many of them gasped and "Ooo"ed while others just began whispering amongst themselves about what Ken might do next.

Ken got up and walked over to Daisuke, his face expressionless as he calmly grabbed the ball out of the unhappy red head's hands. He stepped back far away from the net then turned his back to it and threw the ball in with his eyes closed. It went through the net with a soft swish. "Enough said." and with that a very satisfied Ken put the ball back into a wide eyed Daisuke's hands and returned to his seat.

"Just wait till Hikari gets here. She'll definitely cheer for me and then I'll kick your sorry ass you show off." he said angrily. Daisuke sulkily stood in a corner, leaning against a wall. _'When will the the stupid teacher get here?_' he thought to himself, still upset about being out done by Ken. He dropped the ball on the hard wood floor and watched it roll towards his classmates who were too busy talking amongst themselves to care. Daisuke walk towards the rows of bleachers then sat down, far, far away from his much hated rival. The red head wasn't the type who could stay angry for too long though.

Daisuke went over to where all the boys in his class stood. He picked up a forgotten basket ball and grinned at them as they stared at him knowingly. The boys all smiled at Daisuke and with that the game was on.


	4. Impulsive Blue Angel

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Aoiiru-kun in my creation though. -smiles proudly-

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

"Just wait till Hikari gets here. She'll definitely cheer for me and then I'll kick your sorry ass you show off." he said angrily. Daisuke sulkily stood in a corner, leaning against a wall. _'When will the the stupid teacher get here?_' he thought to himself, still upset about being out done by Ken. He dropped the ball on the hard wood floor and watched it roll towards his classmates who were too busy talking amongst themselves to care. Daisuke walk towards the rows of bleachers then sat down, far, far away from his much hated rival. The red head wasn't the type who could stay angry for too long though.

Daisuke went over to where all the boys in his class stood. He picked up a forgotten basket ball and grinned at them as they stared at him knowingly. The boys all smiled at Daisuke and with that the game was on.

**DIGITATION: Impulsive Blue Angel**

Koushiro walked into the boys bathroom only to be meet with the sound of sniffling and whimpering. _'Someone's crying. I should do something.'_ a part of his mind told him. _'No it isn't polite to meddle in the personal affairs of others.'_ he mentally debated with himself. After weighing his options he in the end decided on the first one. The senior sighed and cursed himself for having a conscience. Koushiro hesitantly knocked on the door before softly speaking. "Hello, are you alright in there? There is no need for tears. We can simply talk about whatever it is that is troubling you if you'd open the door." said his caring voice. All of a sudden the crying subsided and all was silent. Koushiro nervously rested an ear against the cool metal door and heard a click which signaled for him to move out of the way so that the occupant of the stall could come out. Koushiro's jaw dropped as a blue haired angel exited the stall. He was not gay or bi or even ever attracted to a guys before but for some reason he couldn't help his attraction towards the younger boy standing in front of him now.

Aoiiru looked into the caring stranger's eyes and smiled, hugging the boy who had cheered him up with a few friendly words.

Koushiro was taken by surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He twitched slightly and looked down at the beautiful boy, frozen in shock with his arms by his side and a light blush on his face. He was a genius when it came to technology and book work but he had no clue what to do in these sorts of situations. He was never really the hugging type. Koushiro cleared his throat causing Aoiiru to jump with a start and release him.

"Sorry. I gotta stop being so impulsive. It always gets me into trouble." honey brown eyes focused intently at the tiled floor. Aoiiru closed his eyes and felt ready to cry until a pair of hands sat on his shoulders. His eyes fluttered open and slowly looked up.

Koushiro noticed how the blue haired underclassman had unusually long curly lashes for a boy and shoulder length blue hair that slightly curled in towards his face at the ends. Koushiro could not help thinking that the azure haired boy was more pretty than he was handsome. _'Oh goodness did I actually just call a boy pretty?'_ He blushed and gathered up his courage before speaking. "I could not possibly imagine what it was that caused you such great despair however I hate to see you in such a sad state." Koushiro said and paused to take a breath. "What I mean to say is I utterly dislike to see others feeling down and I feel it is my duty to try and help you in anyway I can." he finished.

Aoiiru opened his mouth as though to speak but no words came out. He shut his pale pink lips and they curved into a small smile. "You're a really nice guy, ya know that?" he asked when he finally spoke. "Your friends are lucky to have a guy like you who always knows the right words to say." the brown eyed teen blinked as he noticed the older boy's face turn a deeper shade of red. "You're blushing." he giggled.

Koushiro coughed as though he were choking. "I...uh...it's just that I am not exactly use to receiving such gracious compliments from people." he stuttered.

Aoiiru's smile suddenly disappeared and his face took on a serious expression.

Koushiro became nervous by this change in expression. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Are you taken?"

Koushiro's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Do you have a boyfriend?" Aoiiru asked.

"Excuse me for asking but what would make you assume I was...that way?" he asked, hesitating slightly at the 'that way' part.

"Well fine then, do you have a girlfriend?" asked the blue haired boy sternly, hands on his hips.

Koushiro could not believe the boy's directness. "You were not joking when you called yourself impulsive and the answer to your question is no. I am not _"taken"_. Why do you ask?"

"Because the last guy I got a crush on was some famous singer and he had some famous novelist boyfriend who I didn't stand a chance against because I wasn't famous."

Koushiro looked confused but decided against asking the boy to explain more clearly. "Alright, that is a logical enough reason for me." he chuckled. "Oh forgive my rudeness. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Izumi Koushiro. It is a pleasure and honor to meet you um..."

"Aoiiru, but I prefer just Aoi." said the blue haired boy who was now beaming while shaking the hand of his new friend. "I'm lucky to have made a great friend like you Koushiro-sempi."

Koushiro smiled glad to have made Aoi happy. He looked amazingly beautiful when he smiled. _'Ahh! Cease this madness at once Koushiro!'_ he mentally scolded. "It is nice to have made a new friend like you as well Aoi-chan."

Aoiiru giggled at how Koushiro chose to use -chan. The azure haired boy put aside all thoughts and tackle hugged the brown haired boy, causing them to both fall over.

Koushiro gasped as they both came crashing down with a thud. Before he had time to yell at the freshman for doing something so crazy a pair of soft perfect lips claimed his own. The normal Izumi Koushiro would have pushed the boy away but Koushiro felt like something inside of him had changed when he first laid eyes on the impulsive blue angel, no it was more like something which had always lay dormant within him had been awoken. Koushiro didn't push Aoiiru away, in fact he switched their positions and happily took control of the situation.

**AN: Sorry for the short Chapter everyone, **

**just feeling really lazy lately.**


	5. The Player's Plan

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. I possess Konohana Aoiiru though. -grins-

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

Koushiro looked confused but decided against asking the boy to explain more clearly. "Alright, that is a logical enough reason for me." he chuckled. "Oh forgive my rudeness. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Izumi Koushiro. It is a pleasure and honor to meet you um..."

"Aoiiru, but I prefer just Aoi." said the blue haired boy who was now beaming while shaking the hand of his new friend. "I'm lucky to have made a great friend like you Koushiro-sempi."

Koushiro smiled glad to have made Aoi happy. He looked amazingly beautiful when he smiled. _'Ahh! Cease this madness at once Koushiro!'_ he mentally scolded. "It is nice to have made a new friend like you as well Aoi-chan."

Aoiiru giggled at how Koushiro chose to use -chan. The azure haired boy put aside all thoughts and tackle hugged the brown haired boy, causing them to both fall over.

Koushiro gasped as they both came crashing down with a thud. Before he had time to yell at the freshman for doing something so crazy a pair of soft perfect lips claimed his own. The normal Izumi Koushiro would have pushed the boy away but Koushiro felt like something inside of him had changed when he first laid eyes on the impulsive blue angel, no it was more like something which had always lay dormant within him had been awoken. Koushiro didn't push Aoiiru away, in fact he switched their positions and happily took control of the situation.

**DIGITATION: The Player's Plan**

Shūichi was still a bit down about hurting Aoiiru's feelings the way he did but he had to. He didn't feel that way about the blue haired boy and it would have been wrong to lead him on and give him false hopes. That would have only hurt the poor guy even more. The pink haired boy now feeling miserable wandered into the gym after searching for almost ten minutes. He saw a group of boys playing basketball and a bunch of girls who were cheering them on from the sidelines. The game came to a halt when he walked in. Luckily no one there seemed to know he was Bad Luck's singer yet.

"Hey who's the pink haired guy?" asked a blond boy. "He seems nice."

"Oh, I met him outside but I don't think it's safe to announce who he is out loud around big crowds." Daisuke said to the blond.

Takeru raised a brow questioningly but didn't say anything.

Shūichi walked over to the two boys and offered a small shy smile. "Um, Hi!" he said a little nervously. He was extremely cautious and self-conscious since the events that had taken place outside when a flock of students found out who he was. The other kids didn't look very happy to have their game interrupted. "Uh, I'm new here... and I don't really know anyone... so could I maybe hang out with you guys?"

"Sure thing. The more the merrier!" Takeru said cheerfully.

Shūichi brightened at that. "Really?"

Daisuke grinned mischievously, an idea suddenly brewing in his head. _'Hmm this kid has a girlie figure and his pink hair only makes him seem more girly.'_ "We already have enough guys on each team. Adding you in would be unfair unless Mr. Cranky Pants over there decides he isn't too good to play with us." he said nodding his head towards Ken who only frowned at that.

"Oh." Shūichi replied, his head dropping sadly.

"Wait a minute now, don't get all depressed on me. There's still a way you can help us."

It was then that Takeru noticed the grin on Daisuke's face. "What are you up to this time Motomiya?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of minutes in the locker and lot of persuading Daisuke emerged. "I present to you, my cheerleader!"

A blushing Shūichi came out after Daisuke's words wearing a pair of pink shorts, a white t-shirt under a pink jersey, white tennis shoes and pink loose knee-high socks he had borrowed from one of the girls.

All the boys except Ken and Takeru cheered and whistled.

Takeru's jaw dropped and he found himself rendered speechless by how much Shūichi actually looked like a girl in that uniform.

Shūichi could not believe he had been talked into this. His head was lowered in embarrassment and his face was crimson. The only other time he'd dressed as a girl was to win Yuki back. This was definitely not the same thing as that.

"Aww cheer up. You're only a substitute until Hikari gets here. If it makes you feel better you look really pretty."

Shūichi's face became impossibly redder and he just wanted to die at that moment.

To his relief the doors suddenly opened which took attention away from him even though that didn't last long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yagami Hikari walked into the gym after a brown haired glasses donning boy who had told her that Daisuke's game was off because she wasn't there cheering for him.

"Whoa who's she?" Keisuke(1), the boy who had come in with Hikari asked when he saw Daisuke talking to a bashful pink haired 'girl' who was blushing madly.

"His game seems just fine to me." she said angrily.

(1)Keisuke is a background OC. He probably won't appear for a long, long while if ever again in the fic.

**AN: Wow, Two chapters uploaded in one night. Hmm but this has got to be the shortest chapter I've written thus far. **

**Gomen ne minna.TT**


	6. Games

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Aoiiru belongs to me though.XD

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

Yagami Hikari walked into the gym after a brown haired glasses donning boy who had told her that Daisuke's game was off because she wasn't there cheering for him.

"Whoa who's she?" Keisuke, the boy who had come in with Hikari asked when he saw Daisuke talking to a bashful pink haired 'girl' who was blushing madly.

"His game seems just fine to me." she said angrily.

**DIGITATION: Games**

Hikari stormed over to Daisuke and slapped him in the face.

All the other kids "Ooo"ed and some of the girls giggled with amusement.

Shūichi looked up, wide eyed when he heard the loud sound of a hand impacting with the face of the boy in front of him.

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.

Takeru looked a bit saddened by that. He has had feelings for Hikari for as long as he could remember and he's had to watch Daisuke hit on her almost everyday. Hikari would turn the red head down every time yet she would get jealous whenever said red head flirted with other girls around her. Takeru really didn't understand Daisuke and Hikari's relationship. It was like some little game they played. That little game toyed with Takeru's heart. It gave him hope one minute at the thought of her not having feelings for Daisuke then crushing his hopes the next when he'd watch her get jealous like she was now.

"I came here thinking you actually needed me to cheer for you. I guess I was just being naive." she uttered, her voice laced with malice.

Shūichi took a few steps back afraid that he would be the next to face the ferocious girl's wrath.

Hikari turned to the frightened _"girl"_ and smiled. "Don't worry I'm not usually so mean. I was just mad at that idiot over there." she giggled.

Shūichi cringed when she giggled. It was obnoxiously high pitched and obviously forced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can only think of one thing that'll make me feel better." she said, snatching the basketball out of Takeru's hands and throwing it harshly at Daisuke's chest.

Daisuke caught the ball, now as furious as Hikari was.

Shūichi watched helplessly from the side lines.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Hikari-chan but we can't let you play since both teams are already even in number." he stated wisely with a smirk which quickly evaporated when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Then allow me to fix that dilemma at once." Ken said calmly, his face expressionless.

Daisuke's mouth opened then shut. "Uhg!" he screamed in fury. "Fine then! Have it your way!" he yelled.

"No need for such anger. You shouldn't be afraid. you are after all _"the master of basketball"_." he said quoting his rival's earlier words.

Daisuke glared daggers at Ken then he stormed over to the other boys and smiled. "Hey guys. Who here wants to help me defeat that loser guy at Basket ball?" he purposely asked loud enough for Ken to hear.

Ken heard Daisuke, but he acted as though he didn't. He kept his cool, confident that he could easily beat Daisuke and anyone else who challenged him. Ken's face remained expressionless as he tied his shoe lace while waiting for the others to be ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru couldn't believe this was happening. Gym class went from being an innocent fun basketball game to a pointless war. "What are they trying to accomplish?" he asked no one in particular.

"Oi Shū-chan!" Daisuke called to Shūichi who blushed at the new nickname. "cheer me on as I teach these dummies a lesson."

"H...hai!" replied the pink haired boy with an unsure smile. What else was he suppose to say in his current situation? The boy was quite terrified to say the least and simply wanted to make it out of gym class with everything, including what was left of his dignity still intact.

Ken rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to watch such petty nonsense. All he wanted was to shut Daisuke up once and for all by defeating him at his own game.

Hikari glared at Daisuke. He was obviously doing this on purpose to get her upset. That's what she kept telling herself.

Daisuke turned to Ken grinning and blushing lightly. "Hikari is obviously not gong to be on teams with me so ummm you can be on my team." he said in an uncharacteristically shy voice.

Ken just stared blankly at him and replied with a monotone "Whatever."

**NA: Yatta! I accomplished my goal of three chapters in one night! **

**I tried to make it longer but it's still ended up short.T-T  
**

**  
**


	7. Anger of Rivals

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Kumamura Aoiiru is my creation though.

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

"Oi Shū-chan!" Daisuke called to Shūichi who blushed at the new nickname. "cheer me on as I teach these dummies a lesson."

"H...hai!" replied the pink haired boy with an unsure smile. What else was he suppose to say in his current situation? The boy was quite terrified to say the least and simply wanted to make it out of gym class with everything, including what was left of his dignity still intact.

Ken rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to watch such petty nonsense. All he wanted was to shut Daisuke up once and for all by defeating him at his own game.

Hikari glared at Daisuke. He was obviously doing this on purpose to get her upset. That's what she kept telling herself.

Daisuke turned to Ken grinning and blushing lightly. "Hikari is obviously not gong to be on teams with me so ummm you can be on my team." he said in an uncharacteristically shy voice.

Ken just stared blankly at him and replied with a monotone "Whatever."

**DIGITATION: Anger of Rivals**

"This doesn't mean I like you, I just want to play to show you that I am truly better than you although you seem to think otherwise. I may be on your team but I warn you now that I am no team player. You are merely an insignificant spec of dust that is littering the court. I'll try my best not to step on you but it is almost impossible to avoid squashing something so small." he said coldly, grabbing the basketball away from a gaping Daisuke and dribbling it around for a few seconds before then shooting from the three point mark and making a swish. "Now lets play." he stated coolly.

Now Daisuke wasn't angry at Hikari anymore. Someone else had managed to do something worse than slap him. The bastard insulted his pride! The red head was seething with anger. "Alright Ichijōji, now it's personal! You think you're so great huh? Prove it! I don't care if it's uneven I want you on the opposing team!" he yelled and slapped the ball out of ken's grip causing it to fall to the gym floor. It bounced a few times before settling. Daisuke was enraged by how calm Ken was being through all of this.

_'Prove I'm great? Ha! This should be easy.'_ he thought to himself, confident in his skills. "Alright then. Here's the only rule...I play alone." he said coldly and picked up the ball from the floor. "What do you say rival?" he asked sarcastically and threw the ball forcefully to Daisuke.

"Ahhhh!" Daisuke yelled and caught the ball, almost getting hit in the head. "Fine by me jerk. Hikari stay out of this." Daisuke said, glaring angrily at Ken.

Hikari stared at them "That much I can refuse." _'I'll show both these jerks what I can do.'_ Hikari, angered at Daisuke telling her to stay out of the game took the ball and decided to face Ken herself. "Why don't you stay out of this Daisuke. I'll face Ken."

"No! This dork thinks he can beat the master of basketball, so I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget. I know you can defeat him, this clown couldn't even beat a two year old." Daisuke said and glared at Ken before turning his attention back to Hikari.

Ken sighed and walked out of the gym as Daisuke argued with Hikari. "I don't have time to put up with such idiotic, childish buffoons."_'I suppose I'll have to change in the boys' room(1). It's better than putting up with such immaturity.' _

Hikari smacked Daisuke for the second time that day. "Are you saying I play like a two year old?" she yelled angrily.

Daisuke was fuming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang signaling them to get changed and head to their next class.

Shūichi was glad to be out of that insane place.

Thankfully the gym teacher, Yoshikawa Yachiru(2) had finally decided to show up. She quickly intervened before things got further out of control.

Hikari shot a few hoops and then tired enough from soccer and basketball she walked to the locker rooms and took a shower, then changed into her navy sailor style school uniform and headed for class.

Ken walked into his Geometry class and smile sweetly at his teacher. He noticed that her name was written on the chalkboard and decided to make good use of it. "Good morning Yoshikawa-sensei, my name is Ichijōji Ken and today is my first day here at this wonderful school." the genius politely said with his honor-student-smile.

Hikari passed Ken's class stopping to glare at how sweet he was to his teacher then she walked three or four more doors down to her English class.

Daisuke froze at the doorway in shock. _'Oh no...not this guy again.'_ he thought to himself as he walked passed Ken and took his regular seat in the back of the class. "Suck up." he mumbled and pouted.

(1)It is a different restroom than where Koushiro found Aoiiru crying. So Ken didn't walk in and see anything that would mentally scar him for life. XD

(2) Yoshikawa Yachiru is another OC. I stole her forename from my favoriet BLEACH character but randomly pulled the surname out from somewhere in my head.


	8. Unrequited Love

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki is the genius responsible for Digimon 02, but Scribbles is the genius responsible for Konohana Aoiiru. Okay minus the genius on the Scribbles lol.

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

The bell rang signaling them to get changed and head to their next class.

Shūichi was glad to be out of that insane place.

Thankfully the gym teacher, Yoshikawa Yachiru had finally decided to show up. She quickly intervened before things got further out of control.

Hikari shot a few hoops and then tired enough from soccer and basketball she walked to the locker rooms and took a shower, then changed into her navy sailor style school uniform and headed for class.

Ken walked into his Geometry class and smile sweetly at his teacher. He noticed that her name was written on the chalkboard and decided to make good use of it. "Good morning Yoshikawa-sensei, my name is Ichijōji Ken and today is my first day here at this wonderful school." the genius politely said with his honor-student-smile.

Hikari passed Ken's class stopping to glare at how sweet he was to his teacher then she walked three or four more doors down to her English class.

Daisuke froze at the doorway in shock. _'Oh no...not this guy again.'_ he thought to himself as he walked passed Ken and took his regular seat in the back of the class. "Suck up." he mumbled and pouted.

**DIGITATION: Unrequited Love**

"Hello Ken. I see you on T.V. a lot for wining events and even inventing things, It's a pleasure to have you in our class." Miss. Yoshikawa said, smiling at Ken. "Daisuke, since Ken is in all of your classes I expect you to help him out until he gets settled in our school." Miss. Yoshikawa said, still smiling at Ken.

"Nooooooooooo!" Daisuke yelled, then blush when he noticed the whole class staring at him. "I... I... I mean ummm... of course I will." Daisuke said, his face darkening to match his hair as a few of the girls giggled.

Ken smirked at Daisuke's reaction, then smiled sweetly at the teacher again.

"Since Daisuke is so excited to help the famous boy genius, Ichijōji Ken...then I guess you can sit right next to him. I'm sure the two of you will become fast friends." she said then glared at the girls giggling in the corner silencing them and causing them to shudder. "Alright class, settle down." she said.

Ken walked down the aisle smiling then frowned when he got to Daisuke. "We will never be friends." he said coldly, but low so that only Daisuke would hear his hateful words. He sat down in his seat and smiled sweetly at Daisuke when he saw Miss. Yoshikawa walking towards them as she handed out worksheets to the class.

Daisuke's face reddened with anger as he forced a smile. "I hate that kid. Stupid boy genius. As if it was bad enough when we went to different schools." Daisuke muttered under his breath after Miss. Yoshikawa went to the next row.

When the bell rang Daisuke was about to run out the door, but Miss. Yoshikawa stopped him and reminded him that it was his job to help the new kid. She even said that he not only had to take Ken to the lunch room but he also had to sit with him. The spiky haired boy stood outside the classroom leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a foot tapping away as he impatiently waited for Ken.

"Goodbye Yoshikawa-sensei" Ken said sweetly and bowed to the teacher. He kept smiling until he was out of the class. "You didn't really have to wait for me." he said, sounding a bit surprised that Daisuke had actually waited. "But umm thank you I guess. I mean I wasn't lost or any thing...let's just go." he said, blushing a bit, not used to being nice.

"Dude you were definitely just blushing...do you really think I'm that cool?" Daisuke joked.

"You really do talk too much." Ken said coldly as they entered the lunch room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi sat down at a lunch table in the seat across from Yamato. "Umm hey Yama." he said shyly.

"Hey." was Yamato's short reply.

The awkward silence was almost unbearable for the brunet. Taichi wondered where his other friends were. He wanted them to join him for lunch. Being alone with Yamato just wasn't the same since Tai had finally admited to himself that he was in love with the other boy.

Hikari walked out of her class when the bell rang, and headed to meet Tai and the others for lunch. She walked into the lunch room, now in a much brighter mood. It was easy to spot Tai or rather Tai's hair. She sat down beside her brother with a smile "Hey Tai, Hey Yama."

"Hey." both boys said in unison as if they were robots programed to say that.

"O...kay. Awkward much?" she said raising a questioning eyebrow. The younger of the three looked at Taichi then at Yamato and back. "Uhh you guys aren't talking much. Is something wrong?" Hikari asked.

"No, nothing."

"Yes, Tai's acting funny." they said at the same time.

Kari giggled. "You two are impossible." she said before going up to get her lunch. As she headed back with her tray of food she saw Ken and Daisuke walking into the lunch room... together and they weren't fighting or anything close to fighting. In fact they almost looked like they were getting along. she ignored it and figured they just looked like they were getting along but really weren't. _'Of course they walked in together silly. They came from the same class. Get a grip Hikari!'_ she mentally told herself as she continued to watch the two boys, completely oblivious to the world around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koushiro walked into lunch a bit late which was unusual for someone as punctual as him. He walked over to his friends' table, a smiling Aoiiru in tow. "Hey guys, I'd like you all to meet my significant other." he said beaming with joy.

Yamato and Tai gapped stupidly at the two.

"Holy hell, don't tell me you two..." Tai said with shock.

"You got lucky!" Yamato exclaimed. "You have to tell us about it man, every dirty little detail. I can't believe our little Koushiro is no longer a virgin!" Yamto laughed.

Taichi chuckled.

Koushiro felt the blood rush to his face and was sure his azure haired companion who was beside him could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Must you announce it to the whole world?" he muttered in a hushed voice.

"No way! You guys really did it!" Tai exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yup! I was his first!" a happy Aoiiru declared proudly and giggled cutely.

"Aoi-chan don't brag about it!" he whined, his blush deepening. Koushiro made them all swear not to tell anyone else until he was ready to tell them himself. He knew he could trust Taichi and Yamato to be supportive but he wasn't sure how the others would react to him being with a male.

Shūichi sat in the lunch room with a tray full of food, but not eating. He had headphones on and was scribbling words down on a piece of paper. Or was trying to. Every once in a while he would mumble something angrily and cross out the words. Finally he got fed up with it and he threw his pencil across the table. "Useless!" He said to nobody in particular as he took of his headphones. He was sitting alone in hopes of concentrating better on writing lyrics for a knew song but that wasn't working out too well.

Hikari noticed Shūichi who was now in a boys' school uniform. She blinked as she finally realized that the girl from the gym had actually been a boy. She didn't know exactly how to feel about that so she simply cast the thought away. Hikari returned with a sandwich and a chicken Caesar salad with French dressing. She sat with a heavy sigh. "Hey Koushiro, hey new boy." she said with another sigh. She did a double take and stared at the small framed, long lashed blue haired_"boy?"_, gaping stupidly. "Wow who are you?" she asked. This guy was...pretty.

"Kumamura Trex." he said with a smile. "You must be Hikari-chan. Koushiro told me all about you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke had brought his own bento but he followed Ken into the lunch line much to the dark haired boy's dismay. His excuse was that Miss. Yoshikawa would nag him if she saw Ken alone. "Ken, how come you didn't bring a bento? I mean a boy genius like you must have a great mom who pampers her precious genius right?" he asked innocently.

Ken froze, his grip tightening on his tray causing indents in the weak material. "You just don't know when to shut that mouth of yours." he said coldly and stalked of.

"Hey wait up dude!" called out the red head, jogged over to Ken. "Sorry, alright? I didn't mean to piss you off or anything." Daisuke gave his best attempt at an apology.

Hikari was talking to Tai and Yama and just about to take a bite of her sandwich when she looked up and saw Ken and Daisuke talking. "No way, why is Daisuke hanging with Ken?" Hikari asked herself. Little did she know that Daisuke was gay and only pretended to like her as a mask. He had however been pretending for so long that he even began to believe he might actually like her in that way.

"Come on dude don't be so angry at the world all the time. sit with me and my friends. It'll be fun." the red head said with that goofy grin of his that could cheer almost anyone up.

Ken sighed and rolled his eyes. "Persistent brat." he muttered but still followed after Daisuke who had ran ahead of Ken to make sure that he got to sit next to Hikari.

"Hey Hikari, missed me?" he asked with a wink.

That immediately made Ken loose any interest he might have had in sitting with Daisuke and his friends. "Idiot." he muttered, then went to sit alone at an empty table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari, annoyed with Daisuke's continued attempts to get her to be his girlfriend, stood up and smack him for the third time that day gathering her lunch to go and join Ken at his table "Mind if i join you?" Hikari asked Ken, not wanting to just barge in although she would sit down even if he said no.

Ken slightly nodded his head as he blankly stared at his lunch. He poked at his fries with a plastic fork seeming disgusted by them. In reality he was disgusted by the girl sitting beside him so much so that he had completely lost his appetite. Oh how he loathed her. Sometimes he just wanted to choke the life out of her. Most of those times were when she was in close proximity to Daisuke. _'Was it because she stole his attention away from you? No! That is preposterous!'_

"Oi Hikari-chan!" he yelled rubbing his cheek, where he'd been smacked. "Don't be seduced by that no good scheming lover boy over there!"

Ken frowned and stood up from his table and threw his food away, then he moved to another empty table and sat alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke saw Ken frown and move to sit alone. He felt a bit guilty for about a second, that is until he realized that he could finally be alone at a table with his future girlfriend. Daisuke stood up excited and closed his eyes as he daydreamed of Hikari.

_::Daydream:: "Oh Daisuke kiss me, I love you!" Hikari said and puckered her lips._

_"Oh My dear Hikari I love you too!" he said and closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss the brown haired girl. He blushed as the innocent kiss came to an end. When he opened his eyes however he saw a smirking dark haired boy in place of Hikari. "K...ken?" Daisuke stuttered shyly._

_"Kiss me again Daisuke." Ken commanded in a take-charge manner and began to lean in for a kiss._

_"Okay." Daisuke was surprisingly turned on by how commanding Ken was._

_::End Daydream::_

Daisuke hadn't realized that his eyes were closed and his lips were puckered until he felt himself being shaken furiously by his shoulders. "Ken what are you doing?" he asked with confusion and slowly opened his eyes which widened when he realized where he was and that he had just said Ken's name.

Taichi chuckled. "You were spacing out or something so I was trying to wake you. I gotta admit though, you frightened me a bit you puckered you lips like that." he laughed.

Yamato couldn't help laughing too.

"Well sorry. I was just dreaming about Hikari!" he said defensively. He was only telling half the truth and he became paranoid that Tai and Yamato wouldn't believe him especially after he said Ken's name upon his awakening. "I will definitely make her my girlfriend." he sighed dreamily and shut his eyes again. Daisuke waited a few moments, timing his act just right."Yes! I finally get to sit alone with my beautiful Hikari!" he exclaimed out loud. He opened his eyes and saw people laughing and looking at him. Daisuke's face became bright red."Ehehehe." he laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

Miss. Yoshikawa walked up to the table and stared at Daisuke. "Daisuke are you feeling well?" she asked placing the back of her hand against his forehead.

All the kids in the lunchroom laughed like crazy. "My life is over. Hikari will never love me now." he sighed as he walked to the infirmary with Miss. Yoshikawa.

Ken was the only one not laughing, (Not counting Hikari) "Idiot." he muttered under his breath, blushing lightly as he watched Daisuke leave. '_What is wrong with me. Blushing like a fool every time I see him.'_ he thought to himself as he blankly stared out a window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai shook his head and told Yamato, "I'll be back Yama, I'm going to talk to Dai-chan before he has nervous break down."

Yamato nodded he couldn't help but think Ken and Daisuke were like him and Tai when they were younger, except he was in love with Tai who he believed could never love him.

Taichi had been examining Ken and Daisuke's behavior and it reminded him of his feelings for Yamato. _'I can never tell him though. It would change everything. He would be grossed out and never want to see my face or talk to me again.'_ he told himself in his mind. He left the lunch room with an ache in his heart.

The two had a deep fear of losing the other's friendship so their love for one another remained unknown to each other.


	9. Trouble

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. I do however own Konohana Aoiiru. He is mine, all mine! Muhuhuhahahaha!

**Koushiro:** -holds up a butcher knife- Would you kindly restate that last comment please? -grins a deadly grin-

**Scribbles:** Then again, sharing is caring. -sweat drops-

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

Tai shook his head and told Yamato, "I'll be back Yama, I'm going to talk to Dai-chan before he has nervous break down."

Yamato nodded he couldn't help but think Ken and Daisuke were like him and Tai when they were younger, except he was in love with Tai who he believed could never love him.

Taichi had been examining Ken and Daisuke's behavior and it reminded him of his feelings for Yamato. _'I can never tell him though. It would change everything. He would be grossed out and never want to see my face or talk to me again.' _he told himself in his mind. He left the lunch room with an ache in his heart.

The two had a deep fear of losing the other's friendship so their love for one another remained unknown to the each other.

**DIGITATION: Trouble**

"Yoshikawa-sensei! I told you already, I'm not sick!" Daisuke insisted.

"Then why were you talking to yourself and why is your face as red as a tomato?" she asked.

"I wasn't...I was thinking out loud about Hikari...ummm I mean about homework." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just go back to lunch when you feel like yourself again." she said, smiling as she turned around and headed back to the lunchroom."Ah, young love." the teacher sighed dreamily.

Daisuke sat on the floor in the hall, leaning against the infirmary door. "I don't trust that Ken guy, he's trying to steal my girl. I think he just wants to see me suffer." he mumbled angrily.

Tai walked over to Daisuke with a grin. "Hey, your little crush getting you in trouble huh, Dai-chan?" he teased and sat next to the younger spiky haired soccer player.

"Who, you mean Hikari?" Daisuke asked. "No...it was that Ken guy! That guy is out to get me. He is a girlfriend stealing life ruiner." Daisuke said, not letting Tai answer the first question. "Who does that guy think he is? Sitting with my girl when he knows I like her!" Daisuke continued ranting angrily. "Even when we went to different schools the guy hated me. He beat me at soccer at one of my games when Hikari was there. He is bad news I tell ya."

Tai smiled "How did he ruin your life, losing a game is not the end of the world. You and him remind me of Yama and me when we where kids, now look how close we are." Tai wondered how much like him Daisuke was, maybe he had a crush on that Ken boy, he knew because he had acted like he was mad at Yamato for stealing Sora a few times in the past.

"No way dude! I'd never be best friends with him like you are with Yama let a lone plain old friends. We aren't even acquaintances...more like enemies." he said and pouted childishly.

Tai just shook his head and sighed with defeat. Talking to Daisuke about this was getting him nowhere fast. "So you going to soccer practice after school?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yup." he replied with a smile. "I just hope that Ken guy doesn't decide to join the team." he added sourly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When lunch was over Ken stood up and left the lunchroom. Miss. Yoshikawa stopped him on his way out.

"Ken, Daisuke is right over there." Miss. Yoshikawa said pointing at Daisuke "He'll show you the way to your next class, right Daisuke?" She said loud enough for the red head to hear.

Ken looked down at his feet blushing lightly. _'He'll probably say no.'_ he thought to himself.

Tai chuckled and shook his head. "Catch ya at soccer practice Dai-chan!" he said with a wave as he ran off.

"Hey no running in the hall!" Yelled the teacher but Taichi was long gone.

Daisuke waved bye to Tai then he turned to face Miss. Yoshikawa. He forced a smile. "It would be my pleasure to help the famous Boy genius to his next class since we are in all the same classes anyway." he said with a fake sweetness to his voice.

"I'm glad you two are such good friends. Don't be late to your class." she said as she walked away.

When Miss. Yoshikawa left Daisuke's smile faded away. "You can stop acting now mister innocent." he said rudely to Ken. "You act so shy and sweet around the teachers but I know your evil plan." he said accusingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken looked up, his blush still slightly visible. "Act?" he asked his face now back to it's regular complexion. "Oh. I see. You are on to me. I'm intrigued, so what exactly do you think my evil plan is...if you don't mind my asking." his lips curved into a curious smile.

Daisuke started walking towards their next class. "We'll walk and talk so we're not late." he said as they walked side by side. "Okay dude, you don't like me and I don't like you. But I saw you sitting with Hikari at lunch today so don't play dumb with me."

"Oh...now I know why you hate me so much. You thought that I...had a crush on Hikari didn't you?" he asked, smirking.

"Well yeah...I mean, don't you?" asked the red head with an eyebrow raised.

Ken shook his head and frowned, although he was secretly smiling on the inside. "You really are an idiot. Don't always jump to conclusions. I don't like that irritating girl. The person whom I li...oh isn't this our class?" he asked, pausing at a door.

"Looks like you finally made it." Miss. Yoshikawa said with a smile.

_'Ah! Her again!'_ Ken thought to himself in shock, taking a step back and bumping into Daisuke. He didn't move away from Daisuke until the teacher stood up from her seat and began walking over to them.

"You two are late, but I'll let it slide this time since it's Mr. Ichijōji's first day here at Ogawa."

"Sorry I was just a bit startled. It's a pleasure to see you again." Ken said with a smile and bowed to the teacher before walking in, blushing at the recollection of the warm feeling he had experienced when his body was pressed against Daisuke's merely seconds ago.

A darkly blushing Daisuke was about to walk in after Ken but Miss. Yoshikawa grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from the door.

"Ah ah ah." she said wagging a finger at him with disapproval.

"B...b...but Yoshikawa-sensei you said..." he stuttered.

"I let Ken go in, not you." she said and made him stand out in the hall holding two buckets of water, one in each hand. "This isn't the first time you were late to one of my classes Daisuke." she said then walked back into the classroom.

"Well if you weren't my teacher in every stupid class..." he sighed. "At least she didn't make me stand in front of the whole class like last year." Daisuke cringed at the memory of such a horrible experience.


	10. An Uninvited Guest

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Aoi-kun belongs to me though...ehh and Koushiro too. lol

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

"Looks like you finally made it." Miss. Yoshikawa said with a smile.

_'Ah! Her again!'_ Ken thought to himself in shock, taking a step back and bumping into Daisuke. He didn't move away from Daisuke until the teacher stood up from her seat and began walking over to them.

"You two are late, but I'll let it slide this time since it's Mr. Ichijōji's first day here at Ogawa."

"Sorry I was just a bit startled. It's a pleasure to see you again." Ken said with a smile and bowed to the teacher before walking in, blushing at the recollection of the warm feeling he had experienced when his body was pressed against Daisuke's merely seconds ago.

Ablushing Daisuke was about to walk in after Ken but Miss. Yoshikawa grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from the door.

"Ah ah ah." she said wagging a finger at him with disapproval.

"B...b...but Yoshikawa-sensei you said..." he stuttered.

"I let Ken go in, not you." she said and made him stand out in the hall holding two buckets of water, one in each hand. "This isn't the first time you were late to one of my classes Daisuke." she said then walked back into the classroom.

"Well if you weren't my teacher in every stupid class..." he sighed. "At least she didn't make me stand in front of the whole class like last year." Daisuke cringed at the memory of such a horrible experience.

**DIGITATION: An Uninvited Guest**

Ken explained to the teacher that it was his fault Daisuke had been tardy and he begged her to forgive him. She opened the door and let him back into class.

"I will forgive you this time Motomiya, but don't let it happen again." Miss. Yoshikawa said.

Ken sat in his seat and looked out of a window, blushing when Daisuke entered the classroom.

Daisuke walked in and sat down at the desk next to Ken's after being rid of those heavy buckets. "She forgave me because of my charm and good looks." he bragged then stood up and did a tough guy pose.

"Indeed Daisuke, I'm sure your charm and good looks are what swayed our teacher to so kindly free you from your horrid sentence." Ken retorted, his words dripped of sarcasim.

Daisuke glared but for only a second, not allowing his happiness to be dissolved by Ken's negativity. "This is the only class I have with Hikari, I hope my good looks and charm work on her too." he said, grinning, unaware that he was still standing up and in a ridiculous pose for that matter.

"Motomiya get back in your seat at once!" Miss. Yoshikawa snapped.

"Aww man." Daisuke pouted as he slumped into his seat with a deep blush on his face.

The class erupted in laughter until they received one of Miss. Yoshikawa's infamous death glares of horror that sent chills down the spines of all who witnessed it.

Ken caught himself staring at Daisuke and quickly looked away blushing. _'Focus Ichijōji! Focus!'_ he scolded himself as he tried to pay attention to the teacher's lesson. Every once in a while he would glance over at Daisuke and quickly look away blushing to avoid being caught staring.

Hikari walked in late to class but she had a pass from the nurse. The signature was forged but Miss. Yoshikawa bought it and that was all that mattered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi sat in Physics class bored out of his mind and not paying attention to the lecture being given by his teacher, he pretend to take notes but was real writing yamato's name in his note book. He wrote Yamato's name over and over in many creative styles he also wrote 'Ishida Taichi' quite a few time, blushing at the thought of marrying Ishida Yamato some day.

Yamato watched Taichi from across the room with interest, cheek rested in palm and elbow propped up on the desk as he mindlessly ran the pen tip over his sheet of paper, making dark blue circles. Annoyed slightly with himself, he passed his eyes over the teacher who didn't seem to want to shut up, turning to a fresh sheet and started in on a note. _'You free later...? I don't have band practice so...'_ he wrote. Folding the note till it was the size of a credit card, he pushed it to the desk next to him, nodding in the direction of Taichi, hoping it would get to him.

Taichi took the the note and read it, he stared at it for a minute making sure it said what he thought it did, Then he wrote '_Well I have soccer practice but I'll just have Daisuke cover for me.'_ He refolded it and passed it back in Yamato's direction.

Reading over the note, his eyes flashed slightly with disappointment, glancing over to Taichi. _'Don't worry about it; no need to miss something so important ne?! We all know you need the practice!'_ Adding a smiling face at the end he smirked slightly, looking to the girl next to him, sighing as he passed the letter to her. He flashed her a bright smile to make sure the note got to it's owner.

Taichi saw the smile the blond gave the girl and saw her blush _'grr I don't need the practice that badly, but you can come if you want and we could go grab a bite to eat afterwards.'_ He really didn't need to go, he had never told Yamato that he had turned down a pro contract from England just so he could be there for the love of his life.

Scanning the note, Yamato looked up again at Taichi, shaking his head slightly before letting his gaze fall back to the note. _'Don't know how to take a joke, ne? Fine, sounds good.'_ He hesitated passing the note, flipping the note book back to the page where the circles where large, but the ink imprint was light. His pen started tracing them again, looking between it and the note. _'But you're paying.'_ he jotted down in small letters at the bottom, snickering to himself. Yamato passed the note once more.

Taichi smirked and wrote _'What mister big rock star can afford it? Okay meet at the soccer field when class is over.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken glared at Hikari as she sat in front of Daisuke and began casually talking to him. Why was he so enraged by this girl? Was he jealous that she had managed to once again seize the red head's attention? _'That is absurd! Why would I be jealous? Daisuke and I are barely even friends.'_

Hikari could feel Ken's angry gaze burning holes through her head. She wanted to be Ken's friend but would the boy genius ever be willing to let her become his friend? She turned back around facing the forward and started to copy notes into her notebook from the board.

Daisuke caught Ken staring at him and flashed the dark haired genius a smile with his fingers in the peace sign.

Ken smiled back at Daisuke, blushing then looked away when he saw the teacher walking towards Daisuke with a not so pleasant look on her slightly tanned face. _'Oh no, I got him in to trouble again.'_ Ken thought sadly.

"Motomiya pay attention or you'll be after with me for detention." Miss. Yoshikawa warned.

"No, don't do it! I have soccer after school. Please sensei!" he begged.

"Then I suggest you stop fooling around. You only have three minutes to finish the quiz." she said.

"Quiz?" he asked and looked down at his desk to see a blank quiz sheet. _'Stupid me zoning out in class! Damned Ken getting into my thoughts!'_ Daisuke quickly bubbled in random answers before his remaining three minutes were up.

Ken had already completed his quiz, so he pulled out the book he had bought that morning and read quietly for the last few minutes of class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the bell rang all the students stood up and bowed to Miss. Yoshikawa before leaving. They all passed their quizzes in on the way out.

"Buh bye kids. Have a great weekend, except for Daisuke who will be staying after with me for detention." Miss. Yoshikawa said, frowning at Daisuke.

"Aww man! But soccer." he whined.

"You should have thought about that before zoning out in my class and somehow managing to get every question incorrect on the quiz." she replied.

Daisuke sighed and returned to his seat as he glumly watched all of his excited classmates leave for the weekend.

Ken handed Miss. Yoshikawa his paper and sadly looked back at Daisuke as he walked out the door. He was kind of hoping they would walk home together seeing as they lived in the same apartment building. "It's all my fault for distracting him." Ken sighed as he sullenly walked down the hall. It was very unlike Ken to feel bad about doing something that caused someone grief. For some reason though seeing Daisuke looking so dejected had tugged at his heartstrings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sat quietly in the empty classroom and wrote an apology note to Miss. Yoshikawa for disrupting her class and not studying for the quiz. _'Finally finished and I can still make it to soccer.'_ he thought with relief. Daisuke walked up to the front desk and handed the note to Miss. Yoshikawa. He stood patiently as she read it and reread it then read it again a third time. The red head was pins and needles as he watched the woman scrutinize the note. The suspense was killing him!

"Well Daisuke, I'd make you stay longer...but I need to go home. Now hurry to practice and study for your quiz retake on Monday." she said with a smile.

"For real?!" he asked excitedly. "Thanks Yoshikawa-sensei, you rock!" he exclaimed and bowed to her three times before happily running out the door. "My charm and good looks have gotten me out of trouble once again!" he laughed as he ran to the boys locker room to change, but on his way there he spotted Ken. "Dude what are you still doing in school? You weren't waiting for me were you?" he asked, jogging in place.

Ken turned around when he heard Daisuke's voice from behind him. "Sh...she let you go?" Ken asked, blushing.

"Yup. What can I say? I have a way with the ladies." he laughed. "I was just going to change for soccer. You should watch us practice...or better yet, join the team." suggested the happy Daisuke. He was in much brighter spirits now and he was actually starting to grow fond of the dark haired boy much to his own surprise.

Ken's blush deepened. "You want me to join your team? But I decided to quit playing soccer when I left my old school." he replied softly. "I'm good at it, but I refuse to join this team. What if I have to face off against my old team?" he stated in a monotone voice, back to usual calm self. Not as though that was the real issue. In all truth Ken was a bit nervous about playing on the same team as Daisuke. Being around the childish boy brought a strange yet pleasant feeling to the boy genius that quite frankly frightened the hell out of him. Ken was not use to this new feeling. Daisuke was slowly breaking through that protective barrier he put around himself and the dark haired boy was not sure if that was a good thing.

"Well, don't make your decision yet. Just show up at a few practices and watch the team play for while. It might change your mind. Besides, who wouldn't want to be on a team with Daisuke, the master of soccer?" he said with a confident smile as they made their way out of the set of double door which brought them out to the soccer field.

"Let me get this straight, you are the master of basketball as well as soccer?" Ken asked with an amused smirk.

Daisuke sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a small chuckle. "Well ya see..." He started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari walked out of the girls locker room dressed in her new soccer uniform, she had a soccer ball with her. The brown haired girl was going to practice with Daisuke needless to say she didn't want to, but since there was no girls' soccer team she had no choice but to be on Daisuke's team. Hikari waited silently outside of the boys locker room, juggling the ball with her knees, feet and head.

"Look, isn't that the girl you like?" Ken said, pointing over at Hikari.

"What, Hikari-chan is here?" he asked blushing and turned around to look at where Ken was pointing.

A look of pure hatred marred Ken's face at how quickly Daisuke turned to look.

"Hikari-chan!" he exclaimed excitedly and ran up to her. "That soccer uniform looks good on you." complimented the spiky haired boy.

"Idiot." Ken mumbled inaudibly and walked away while Daisuke was occupied by his flirting with that wretched girl. _'He really likes her.'_ Ken thought to himself as he walked home.

"Hey, umm I don't think you and Ken have properly been introduced yet. He's a pretty cool dude." Daisuke said with a grin turning to face the boy genius, but Ken was gone. "Oh, he left already." he said to Hikari. _'I guess he didn't want to watch me practice after all.'_ Daisuke felt something akin to disappointment at that realization. "Come on let's go out to the field before coach nags at us for being late." said the spiky haired boy, giving Hikari a wink as he readjusted his goggles which rested comfortably on his head. Then he took her hand and ran out to the field.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari broke free of Daisuke's grip and stopped, throwing the ball at his head. "I ummm already practiced with the coach today. That's why I was kind of late for gym. He said that I could skip out if I wanted to so I'll see you later!" she yelled while running off on a mission to find Ken, she grabbed her bag which had her clothes and school stuff in it, with out bothering to change out of her uniform Hikari ran and to her relief eventually caught up with Ken. "Ken...Hey Ken!" Hikari yelled after Ken waving at him. "Wanna walk home together?" Hikari asked after catching up with him, now walking side by side with the disgruntled boy.

Taichi and Yamato saw what happened but neither wanted to get involved with this one. They ended up leaving before the soccer coach even showed up because they wanted to get to the pizza parlor at a reasonable time and the man was taking way too long to arrive.

Ken walked down the street with his head down and his hands in his pockets. 'I started my first day at that wretched school today and all I did was make more enemies.' He stopped at a cross walk and crossed without looking both ways first. A bunch of people beeped their horns at him and scream out profanities, but as always nobody hit him. When he got to the other side, he walked towards the apartment building of which he resided in. The raven haired boy stopped at the door when he heard Hikari's voice. "Go back to the school. Your team needs you." he stated icily before walking up the stairs to his apartment door. The standoffish boy unlocked the door and took of his shoes. "I'll never understand other people." Ken sighed as he walked in and put his slippers on. "Mother I'm home." he said coldly. "Not like you really care." he mumble quietly before walking into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

The brown haired girl stood at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change as she jogged in place and as soon as it changed she ran across the street quickly and up to Ken's apartment, out of breath she knocked on the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken was in his room lying down on his bed, on his back with his nose stuck in a war book to get his mind off off things. Strangely enough it was working so well that he did not hear the knocking.

Ken's mother heard a wrapping at the door while she was in the kitchen and dried her hands off on a towel and walked to the door. "Ichijōji residence. Who is it?" she asked politely as she opened the door a crack.

"I'm Yagami Hikari, I go to Ken's school and I'd like to talk to him if that's okay?" Hikari replied quietly and sweetly with a smile.

Ken's mother quickly opened the door as soon as she heard a female voice. "Oh! A girl...come in dear. If I knew Ken was having a _'special guest'_ come over I would have cleaned up. Would you like some tea?" she asked with a smile as she led Hikari to the couch. "Sit down and I'll fetch Ken for you." she said happily. _'My Ken has finally brought a nice girl home to meet his mother.'_ she thought to herself and wiped away a joyful tear.

"Who is she talking to?" Ken mumbled, agitated he walked out of his room. "Mother I am trying to rea-" he started and paused when he saw Hikari sitting in his living room. _'Impossible! What is that winch doing here?' _he wondered with utter shock and confusion. _'Maybe she didn't see me yet.'_ He futilely attempted to sneak back into his room.

"Oh Ken dear, there you are. There is a pretty girl here to see you." Mrs. Ichijōji said with a smile.

"It's nothing like that mother." he informed her in a sour tone then went back into his room.

"You can go after him if you want." whispered Mrs. Ichijōji to the brunet.

**AN: I made this one a nice long chapter to hopefully make up for all the short ones.**


	11. Confusion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Konohana Aoiiru is property of Scribbles, and Izumi Koushiro of course.

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

"Oh Ken dear, there you are. There is a pretty girl here to see you." she said with a smile.

"It's nothing like that mother." he informed her in a sour tone and went back into his room.

"You can go after him if you want." whispered Mrs. Ichijōji to the brunet.

**DIGITATION: Confusion**

Hikari smiled with a nod. "Thank you Mrs. Ichijōji, and I would love some tea, thank you." she bowed in respect to Ken's mother and then followed after Ken into his room, she was in her white socks and navy blue soccer shorts, a white t-shirt underneath her navy blue jersey that had the number 43 on the front and back, on the front it had the schools name above her number and above her number on the back was her last name "Yagami". She had to wear a boys' soccer uniform since there was only a boys' team. "Mind if I come in?" Hikari asked Ken, leaning against his doorway.

"You might as well since you wouldn't obey if I refused, but make it quick." he said, picking up his book again.

"Jeez, don't have to be so mean." Hikari whispered to herself, she sat down in his computer chair, and looked at him "I'll make it quick, I know you don't like me, Daisuke, my oniisan or any of the others at that school but I would like to be your friend..." Hikari began after taking a sip of the tea that Ken's mother had made her, "and I hope you want to be my friend, call me if you ever want to talk." Hikari left her cell number on his desk then finished her tea and left his room. "Thanks for the tea Mrs.Ichijōji have a nice night." Hikari bowed and then left with her bag on one shoulder and headed home.

Ken's mother stood at his doorway and smiled, nervously wringing her hands. "Did you two have a fight?" she asked worriedly.

"Mother please go away." Ken spat out venomously and slammed the door closed in her face.

Ken's mom went back into the kitchen and quietly cut the vegetables with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. "Why does my son hate me? I keep trying to get closer to him, but he keeps pushing me away." she whispered and accidental cut herself with the knife. "Itai." she whimpered and sucked on the finger.

"Winch." He frowned as he squeezed the piece of paper which contained Hikari's number in his fisted hand and threw it into the trash can. Ken secretly had a small crush on Daisuke and was slightly jealous of his relationship with Hikari, but of course he would never actually admit to such an inconceivable thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari walked a few blocks down to her house. "Ma I'm home!" She found a note, "Be home late, cook dinner for yourself, don't know when Tai and Dad will be home so your on your own dear." she read the note aloud. "Wow feel the love." Hikari said to herself with a roll of her brow eyes and sighed. She changed into her home clothes then went to the kitchen and began cooking some chicken flavored ramen noodles.

After soccer practice was over Daisuke told the coach that Hikari and Tai weren't there because of a family emergency and for once his excuse actually worked. He ran home and went into his apartment smiling happily. _'Hikari will have to go on a date with me after I bailed her out'_. He went into his room and change into his pajamas and sat on his bed with a cordless phone in his hand. "Okay here I go." he said gathering every ounce of courage he could muster as he slowly dialed Hikari's home phone number. "please pick up...please pick up...please pick up..." he kept repeating as the phone rang on the other end.

"Moshi moshi! Yagami Residence." Hikari said, answering the phone as she poured the packet of chicken flavoring into her ramen noodles "How may I help you?" she asked politely.

As soon as Daisuke heard that voice he lost his nerve to ask Hikari out and quickly hung up the phone. "Uhg! Stupid stupid stupid!" he yelled and hit himself in the head with his palm.

Hikari hung the home phone up then hooked her headset up to her cell phone and called Daisuke back as she stirred the contents of the pot. "Okay dumdum what were you going to ask me? Tell me now. And don't bother lying." she demanded as soon as Daisuke picked up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke blushed when he heard Hikari's question. He suddenly felt really idiotic for calling in the first place. "Umm I was just going to ask if you'll be at practice on Monday." he lied.

Hikari laughed "Yeah right you moron, you were gonna ask me out, and I was gonna say _"no"_. You may have covered for me, but I was off on a more important mission, and besides I was talking to Ken, so please Daisuke just shut up for once in your life. Thats all I ask of you, please just Shut up and talk to Ken instead of me. Stop asking me out. You aren't fooling me with your act any more. Ask Ken out for once." Hikari then hung up the phone and watched some television while eating her noodles. Her vision became blurred by unshed tears. She tried to will them away but to no avail they began to fall against her will.

_'What!?Ask out Ken?'_ the thought alone caused Daisuke to blush furiously. "But Ken and I are just friends...I think." he sighed and walked into the kitchen. His elder sister, Jun was there the whole time eavesdropping.

"Hey lover boy, had a fight with Hikari-chan?" she teased as she munched on a peanut butter & jelly sandwich.

"I hate you." he mumbled and opened the fridge in search of something edible.

"I love you too Dai. So who is this Ken guy you were talking to yourself about?" she asked, her curiosity growing.

"It...it's nothing, just shut up and eat you sandwich damn it!" he yelled and took a slice of pie out of the fridge.

Jun popped the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth and smiled at Daisuke. "Whatever kiddo, I have a hot date tonight." she said and grabbed her purse. "Don't wait up!" she called out as she walked out of the door and ran down the stairs.

"Wow he must have felt really bad for you!" Daisuke yelled from a window as he watched his sister get into her date's car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi having found out that Daisuke had covered for him thanks to a phone call from Hikari while he was out with his best friend decided to go see the younger boy. He wasn't simply going to Daisuke's place to thank him but also to talk to Daisuke about the other things his little sister had told him over the phone. He had to bail on Yamato because it was getting late and he wanted to catch Daisuke before the red head went to bed. He really regretted having to abandon the object of his affection the way he did but it was too late to go back now as he ran down the sidewalk. He was already half way to Daisuke's apartment building. Depressed he climbed up a flight of stairs then stopped abruptly and sighed, his breath coming out in a puff of white smoke. It was a chilly night. Taichi knocked on Daisuke's door and patiently waited for a response, shivering at the cold.

Daisuke walked to the door when he heard a knock. "Motomiya resident, who is it?"

"Daisuke, it's Taichi." he said through the door.

"Oh, hey Tai." Daisuke replied, opening the door. "Come on in."

Taichi smiled, happy to oblige. "I wanted Thank you for covering for me today." the brown haired teen stated with a smile.

Tai seemed to be troubled by something. Daisuke couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew for sure that something was bugging his friend and role model. "No problem dude." he said with a thumbs up. "Have you seen Hikari yet? We had an... awkward phone conversation. About Ken." he said with a heavy sigh and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, she told me how you covered for us today. That's how I knew to come thank you." he half told the truth. Leaving out the part about his sister telling him that she had told Daisuke to ask Ken out wasn't technically lying. He was simply withholding a tiny piece of information. "So tell me, this conversation you had, how exactly was it awkward?" Taichi asked deciding to play dumb at least until he heard the red head's side of the story.

"Umm well I kind of asked Hikari-chan out without actually asking and then she yelled at me and told me to ask Ken out. She also told me that she missed practice because she was over at Ken's apartment... talking to him. She hung up before I could say anything else." Daisuke answered. "I am so confused. I don't understand this love stuff." he said with another heavy sigh.

"I see, so how did this confuse you?" Taichi already had a pretty good idea of the answer to that. From what he heard it seemed that Daisuke had feeling for Ken that he himself was not yet aware of.

"Well...I always though of Ken as my enemy. It wasn't until today after our last class that we became friends. When Hikari told me to ask him out I thought maybe he told her something about me when she went to visit him... if not then why would she have said something that, why would she tell me to ask him out I mean?" he asked, desperate for answers.

"Don't be mad but I can only answer you with a question. Would you ask Ken out?" Taichi asked bluntly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke blushed "I...I...I don't know. M...m...maybe." he stammered.

Taichi smiled knowingly. "Don't be shy Dai-chan. Remember when I said the two of you are like Yama and me?" he asked, hoping that Daisuke would get the hint.

Daisuke already knew that Taichi had a crush on Yamato. The older boy had confided in Daisuke the summer he discovered his true feelings for the blond. Daisuke gave Taichi a puzzling look then his eyes widened at the realization to the meaning behind Taichi's question. "Do you mean that you think Ken has a crush on me or that I..." he said with a pause and look down at his feet, blushing worst than before. "...have a crush on him?" he asked shyly.

"Ding ding ding! Bingo!" Taichi chuckled. "The only difference is that your love isn't an unrequited love." the brunet said, smiling. "I think Ken has a crush on you too." he said in a sing-song voice.

"But I never admitted I liked him!" the blushing boy said defensively.

"It's alright if you do." Tai said softly, his eyes filled with understanding and kindness.

"Well even if I do, I doubt he likes me as more than a friend." the red head said sadly. "But that doesn't mean I do have a crush on him or anything." Daisuke added quickly with a nervous laugh.

Tai smirked. "Yeah just like I don't have a crush on Yama either." he said sarcastically. "Well it's been fun chatting with ya buddy but I gotta head home before Hikari-chan freaks out, see you at school tomorrow." Taichi said with a wave as he headed for the door.

"But tomorrow is Saturday!" he laughed and closed the door after his friend left.

Tai smacked himself on the head for forgetting something as important as what day it was. Well who could blame him? What kind of school had their first day back from summer vacation on a Friday?

**AN: Another chappy. 2 in one day, I'm on a role! lol XD**


	12. Love Confessions Gone Wrong

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Aoiiru belongs to Scribbles and Koushiro.

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

"But I never admitted I liked him!" the blushing boy said defensively.

"It's alright if you do." Tai said softly, his eyes filled with understanding and kindness.

"Well even if I do, I doubt he likes me as more than a friend." the red head said sadly. "But that doesn't mean I do have a crush on him or anything." Daisuke added quickly with a nervous laugh.

Tai smirked. "Yeah just like I don't have a crush on Yama either." he said sarcastically. "Well it's been fun chatting with ya buddy but I gotta head home before Hikari-chan freaks out, see you at school tomorrow." Taichi said with a wave as he headed for the door.

"But tomorrow is Saturday!" he laughed and closed the door after his friend left.

Tai smacked himself on the head for forgetting something as important as what day it was. Well who could blame him? What kind of school had their first day back from summer vacation on a Friday?

**DIGITATION: Love Confessions Gone Wrong**

After his conversation with Taichi, Daisuke couldn't get a certain boy genius out of his thoughts. Daisuke remembered that Ken lived in the same building as he did. He decided that he had to see Ken right away or he would quite possibly go insane. _'I wonder if it's too late though.'_ he pondered. The spiky haired boy went anyway and knocked at Ken's door. _'What was I thinking coming here? Oh sheesh I'm a nervous wreck. What'll I do? What'll I say? Maybe it isn't too late to turn back or maybe no one will answer the door.'_ Daisuke's mind was in utter chaos. All this was happening to him because of what Hikari had said on the phone and because of that stupid conversation with Taichi. _'Wait, I think I liked him before they told me. I just couldn't see it until Hikari and her brother opened my eyes.'_ Daisuke's lips curved up into a smile which quickly fell as a new possibility popped into his brain. _'What if he rejects me? I might cause him to hate me even more than he did when we first met. Oh man. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.'_ before Daisuke could turn and run his mental panic was interrupted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi walked home sulking, thinking _'Why am i kidding myself? Yama is not gay and wouldn't want me even if he was.'_

Hikari was sound asleep on the couch until about 10:30 p.m. when her mother, Yuuko finally took a hint from Hikari not answering the home phone and called her cell. "Moshi moshi!" Hikari Answered her cellphone.

"Hikari-chan! Thank Gods your alive!" Mrs.Yagami shouted straight into Hikari's ear.

"Ow!...yeah sorry guess I zoned off." Hikari stood up yawning as she picked up her now empty bowl and walked over to the kitchen. She yawned once more, placing her bowl in the kitchen sink.

"What about Tai and your father, are they home yet?" Yuuko asked her.

Hikari looked over at where her shoes were at the door, "Nope, I'm the only one home. Dad, I think is working late, and Tai last time I checked was out in town with Yama." Hikari replied.

"Alright I'll be home at about one am don't wait up for too much longer dear." Hikari's mom began, "and call me when Tai gets home." she finished.

"I will Ma, don't worry so much. I wont be up for too much longer." Hikari said. "Alright I will, see you tomorrow." with that Hikari hung up her cell.

Taichi walked in the house and walked to his room collapsing on his bed in a dramatic faint-like motion.

"Speak of the devil." Hikari giggled, leaning against Taichi's doorway.

He simply lay motionless and sighed depressingly, placing hand over his eyes.

"Jeez nice to see you too big bro." Hikari said and dialed her mom's cell number.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikari-chan you know I love you, but right now I'm not in the mood." he said rolling over onto his side to face the wall with another sigh. His deep brown eyes looked empty as though everything had been drained from him.

"Yeah, what happened with you?" she asked stepping into her brother's room, "Yes Ma, Tai's alive, and Dad just text messaged me before Tai got in, he's at the station all night." Hikari hung up her phone and sat next to her saddened brother.

"I had to bail on Yama again but this time it wasn't because I chickened out right when I was about to tell him how I felt. I left to go talk to Daisuke because he needed the comfort of a friend..." Taichi told his sister sullenly. "...and you cant tell anyone this, but I turned down a pro soccer contract to stay and be here for Yama." he finished with a sad smile. His brown eyes glistened with a small hope but yet seemed so dead at the same time.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! You turned down a contract!? Tai this is like what the tenth one! You need to tell Yama that you love him before I do it for you and quit skipping practice and having Daisuke cover for you."

"Well I was planing to go today but Yama needed me." he whined.

"Then I'll do you a favor if you do me one, I'll explain to Yamto that Daisuke was freaking out so you had to go help him, but you have to tell Yama tonight that you love him and want to be his boyfriend." Hikari said waving her cell phone with Yama's number highlighted in blue on it in the air.

"But I can't tell him! He will hate me. I can't lose Yamato! He's the most important person in my life, besides my family."

"He could never hate you. The two of you are almost inseparable, when you actually have time to see each other that is." Hikari smiled and hit the call button, putting her headset on, and the phone in her pocket.

Yamato answered his cell with a "Yo. Ishida here."

"Hey Yama, it's Hikari could you stop by my house right away, don't ask why, just come please." Yamato seemed confused but non the less hesitantly agreed and then they hung up. "Your boyfriend is coming over, you might wanna clean up your mess of a room." she giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi tackled his sister "I'm going to hurt you!" he threatened playfully but in truth he loved his sister for what she did.

Yamato called her back merely seconds after hanging up. "Hikari are you drunk?" he asked. "It's almost eleven at night!"

Hikari lay on the ground talking on her cell, trying to fight Taichi off . "No Yama, I'm not drunk, just get here quick, Tai needs your help right away." Hikari smiled and shoved her brother off running to the front door and unlocking it, "Just come right in, Tai will be waiting for you in his room." Hikari then hung up and sat on the couch whistling innocently.

Taichi had chased after Hikari until she unlocked the door. He walked to his bedroom with haste and tried to sneak out of his window. The sight of it was rather comical.

Yamato crossed the street and walked to the Yagami residence. He found the door opened when he arrived and could hear a commotion in the direction of Taichi's room. "Hikari-chan what's wrong with Tai?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. The blond's mouth hung agape at the sight before him.

Hikari grabbed Taichi and pulled him back, "Ummmm his head is stuck in the window" Hikari closed the window to where Taichi couldn't get it off his head then led Yamato further into the room by his hands. "Now don't wait up and no sneaking out, and Tai, tell him or I will." Hikari closed the door and ran off to her own room giggling the whole way there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato opened the window then looked at Taichi, raising a thin blond brow. "Tell me what?" he asked.

"That she nuts!" Taichi shouted as the blond freed him from his window prison.

Yamato gave a tired smile. "We all knew that Tai." he said, exasperated. Yamato had rushed here thinking that Taichi actually needed him. A small part of him had been hoping it was a love confession but it was obvious now that Taichi would never feel that way about him.

Hikari who could no longer handle the suspense after only a few seconds of leaving Taichi's room for her own had tip-toed out and now currently had her ear pressed against her brother's door listening. "Hey I'm not nuts! You're nuts you idiots!" Hikari snapped, she clapped her hands over her mouth and backed away. Hikari flopped on the couch and pulled out a book feigning to be reading the upside down book, acting innocent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken's mother had already gone to sleep and his father wasn't home, but he was still awake studying even though keeping up excellent grades was pretty much an effortless task for him. He heard the knock and growled angrily. "Why won't she just let me suffer in peace he muttered as he got up from his bed and walked to the door. "What do you want now?!" he asked angrily when he opened the door. _'Oh goodness! It's Daisuke. Why is he at my front door...in Veemon pajamas?'_ he thought to himself, his face suddenly turning bright red. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. So, what brings you here at this time of the night?" he asked, still blushing. Hopefully Daisuke would think his face was red from the cold and nothing more.

Daisuke was blushing too and just stood outside the door staring at Ken. "I...I just had to see you!" he blurted out. "I-I m-mean I ummm well what I meant to say was that I umm..." he stuttered, his blush deepening. _'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?_' he asked himself as he looked up at Ken, still blushing uncontrollably.

Ken noticed that Daisuke was blushing and he felt a lot less nervous all of a sudden. "You are acting funny Daisuke-kun. Why was it so urgent that you see me?" he asked, his face regaining its usual emotionless mask. _'I bet he wants to ask if Hikari came to ask me out or something.'_ he thought to himself his, his head lowered and his heart suddenly felt heavy with despair as he awaited the dreaded answer he was expecting to hear.

"Hypothetically speaking...if I liked you as more than a friend and I asked you out, how would you react? Hypothetically speaking." he repeated at the end.

Ken slowly lifted his head up and looked into Daisuke's eyes. His dark eyes twinkled with mischief. "Hypothetically huh?" Ken asked with a smirk. "Well hypothetically speaking, what if I said that I liked you as more than just a friend too? Hypothetically speaking." he repeated at the end as Daisuke had, his smirk changing into a small smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari, feeling bad for yelling at Daisuke over the phone earlier, decided to give him a ring. She called his cell, while listening to Taichi and Yamato as best as she could from so far away which wasn't very well.

As Daisuke was about to reply to what Ken had just said his cellphone started to ring. It was Hikari. "Hey Hikari-chan, what's up?" he asked in a nervous sort of almost whisper and turned his back to Ken.

"I just called to say I was sorry for yelling at you over the phone and I was wondering if maybe..." she gulped regretting what she was going to say. "If you wanted to go see a movie sometime with Ken and me, all three of us together?"

Ken sighed, disappointment marring his pale face when Daisuke turned away and whispered into his phone. "I wonder who that is?" he mumbled sarcastically and rolled his dark eyes. "Hey I need to go in before my mother wakes up, I will see you in school on Monday." Ken said monotone, his dark eyes full of sadness and dissapointment, then went inside and shut the door, locking it.

"Ken wait I..." Daisuke started to say, turning around, but Ken had already vanished into the confines of his apartment. "I'm such a jerk." muttered the red head. "Umm Hikari-chan I love that idea, but I think it might be better if you asked Ken." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Alright I'll call him, unfortunate for him his mom gave me his cell number. I'll call you back in a moment Dai, but if you wanted you could stop by and hang out until I get ahold of him, I'm forcing Tai and Yama to confess their love for each other." Hikari snickered, "Well, talk to ya later!"

"Okay, bye Hikari-chan. I'll be there before you can say tofu... five hundred times." he said then shut his phone, hanging up. Daisuke stood at the door for a second or two, hoping that Ken would come back out, but he didn't come out so Daisuke ran to Hikari's as quickly as his legs could carry him. It was a good thing they were strong from years of soccer. He got there out of breath and knocked on the door, trying to get his breathing back to normal before Hikari opened the door. He hadn't bothered to change out of his pajamas but didn't really care.

"To..." she opened the door "fu. Darn that was quick." Hikari giggled and called Ken's cell phone. "They're in Tai's room by the way." Hikari informed him while she pointed to the Taichi's closed bedroom door.

Daisuke smiled. "Did you hear anything they said in there yet?" he questioned curiously.

Ken heard his cell phone ring and ran to answer it without thinking he hurriedly exclaimed, "Hello?! Daisuke?!", completely unaware of the fact that it was Hikari who had called him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato's expression quickly became serious. "Tai, really tell me whats up?" he said almost pleading.

Taichi panicked at that and thought of an excuse fast. "Do you understand the math homework?" he asked.

Yamato sighed. "Yeah I'll go over it with you tomorrow after band practice." He stalked out of the room looking completely defeated as he walked past Hikari who was on the phone.

Taichi had done it again. He completely freaked when the opportunity to confess his feelings to Yamato arose.


	13. Love Confessions Gone Right

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. I do however own Aoiiru, as does Koushiro.

**Aoiiru:** Hey I belong to nobody. I am my own man dammit!

**Koushiro and Scribbles:** -both stare blankly at Aoiiru- Righhhht.

**Aoiiru:** -glares at Koushiro and Scribbles- What's that suppose to mean!?

**Koushiro and Scribbles: **-both give Aoiiru blank stares then laugh uncontrollably-

**Aoiiru:** T-T

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

Yamato's expression quickly became serious. "Tai, really tell me whats up?" he said almost pleading.

Taichi panicked at that and thought of an excuse fast. "Do you understand the math homework?" he asked.

Yamato sighed. "Yeah I'll go over it with you tomorrow after band practice." He stalked out of the room looking completely defeated as he walked past Hikari who was on the phone.

Taichi had done it again. He completely freaked when the opportunity to confess his feelings to Yamato arose.

**DIGITATION: Love Confessions Gone Right**

"Hey Yamato." Daisuke said cheerfully as he saw the blond walk out of Taichi's room and slam the door shut.

Yamato didn't reply. He simply stormed angrily to the front door he turned to glare at Taichi's closed door then continued to leave.

Hikari grabbed Yamato by his jacket collar. "Hi Ken, ummm Daisuke is at my house, but I was wondering if you might be willing to maybe go see a movie with me, Yama, Tai and Dai on Monday after school?" Hikari said while dragging Yamato back to Taichi's room.

Yamato made a slight gagging sound as he was dragged by the collar. "H...Hikari-chan... can't... breath." He tried to fight her but she seemed to have a damn strong grip for a such a little girl.

Hikari opened the door and walked into her sadened brother's room. Without a word she dropped Yamato on top of Taichi's bed.

Ken was still on the line just a tad bit too silent for the brown haired girl's liking.

She was trying to think up what to say next until a dial tone came over the line signaling that he had hung up.

Daisuke stared at everyone "So are we going to see the movie on or not?"

Hikari shook her head "Unfortunately Ken hung up."

Daisuke sat down on the floor pretzel style and stared at the ceiling. "Why am I not surprised?" he mumbled quietly and pouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato, gasped slightly, purposely acting over dramatic as he rubbed at his neck. He shot a glance at Hikari, then Taichi, doubting that any of the 'him needing Math help' bull was true. "I don't care, I'll see the bloody movie but I can't get out till about seven-ish. Band." said an irritated Yamato. He leaned back with his hands flat on the bed behind him so that his arms supported his weight then, looking hard at Hikari. That girl was going to be tickled for spoiling his weekend like this.

Taichi shot the blond a glance. "Yeah, sounds good. What movie? There's that new one based off Death Note." he suggested. "It's the sequel to the first one, which was awesome by the way." he said grinning. He was trying his best to lighten the mood. He didn't like all the tension in the air. It was so thick you couldn't cut through it with the sharpest knife.

"Doesn't really matter to me what we see. It's up to you guys. Unfortunately we still have to figure out a way to get Ken to come along too." Hikari said and plopped down onto the computer chair, "Also Yama and Tai have to tell each other their little secrets." She Grinned Wickedly.

Yamato sighed with defeat. "You know she's not going let us out of the room till you tell me your secrete."

Tai glared at Yamato. "She said "their secrets" not Tai's secret."

Yamato blushed. "Yeah, I guess that is what she said, huh?"

"Yes it is, now spill it." Hikari commanded, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed dangerously in a 'Don't you dare defy me' way.

Yamato glanced at Hikari and gulped at the look she was giving them before looking back to Taichi. "I have no idea what she might be inquiring! I don't have anything to hide..." he sat up then slightly leaned forward towards his best friend who was standing beside the bed. "But, is there something you'd like to enlighten me on, Taichi-kun?"

Daisuke looked from Taichi to Yamato and back with confusion written on his face. "Are you guys in love?" he asked, meaning no harm by his innocent question.

Before Yamato's mind could even process the younger boy's question. Taichi broke down.

The brunet fell to his knees and looked near tears."Fine, the sooner I tell you the soon I can get rejected and move on with my life. I am love with you Ishida Yamato." he said, mumbling the last part so fast that it was nearly impossible to catch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yama, I hope You like Tai the way he likes you." Hikari giggled and hide behind Daisuke for protection.

To say that Yamato was surprised would be the understatement of the century. He blinked a few times as if he couldn't believe his ears. "This must be a dream. Taichi you like me? As more than a best friend?"

Taichi stood up, his head bowed in shame. He nodded his head in response. He didn't have the guts to speak after his love confession or the heart to look into Yamato's most likely disgusted face.

Taichi's assumption was greatly incorrect. Yamato suddenly pulled the spiky haired boy into a loving embrace and chuckled. "I'm glad. That makes telling you my secrete a hell of a lot more easier." he said with a big smile. "I love you Yagami Taichi!" Yamato grinned, declaring his love for his best friend.

When Taichi fainted that was Daisuke's cue to vacate the premises at once. "Umm Hikari-chan, I left my cellphone back at my apartment. I should be getting back anyway and I can try calling Ken too. Later Hikari-chan, sayonara love birds!" Daisuke laughed. Then he left before Taichi or Yamato could kill him. He hadn't really forgotten his cellular. It was in the pocket of his Veemon printed pajama bottoms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken had hung up the phone as soon as he heard Hikari's question. He was going to hang up immediately the second he heard her voice, but he was curious to know what she wanted. He threw his cell phone at a wall and it shattered into pieces. "The movies? Ha! What a joke." he said coldly as he began organizing his already neat, alphabetically arranged book shelf out of habit. After about a half an hour the raven haired boy genius had manged to somewhat quell his anger. Ken was still in a bad mood though. He looked around his obnoxiously clean room and sighed. He had run out of things to organize. With another quick glance around he decided to get ready for bed and try to get some rest to relax him. Ken opened his drawer and pulled out two carefully folded articles of silky dark blue clothing. He closed the drawer before undressing, then began to change into his pajamas.

Instead of going back into his apartment, Daisuke went up another flight of stairs and knocked on Ken's door. "Ken, it's me Daisuke. Umm can we talk?" he said softly, butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach.

Ken had been about to put on his navy colored button up silk pajama shirt when he heard a knocking on the door followed by a voice he had been dying to hear all night. He ran to the door excitedly, his shirt tossed and forgotten on his bed. Ken smiled then took a deep breath and hid his happiness as he calmly opened the door. "Oh, it's you again." he said indifferently.

"Well hello to you too." Daisuke said, rolling his eyes. "Why did you hang up on Hikari, is it because you are jealous that I like her?" he asked with a smirk.

For the first time since he was five Ken felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I lost reception...and don't be ridiculous, I am not jealous!" he uttered defensively. "Now if that's all you wanted to say to me then I'm going back to bed." he said, fighting back more tears which were threatening to spill.

Daisuke was surprised by the tear. _'The ice man can cry?'_ He put his hand on Ken's cheek and gently wiped it away with his thumb. "You don't have to be jealous. Hikari and I are just friends. Don't say you aren't because I know you are." he said and smiled at Ken who looked like he would start crying any second. "I would really like it if you went to movies with all of us Kenny baby." Daisuke said sweetly and looked up at Ken with big brown puppy-dog eyes, his hand still on the dark haired boy's now rosy cheek.

"I-I...well I was maybe a tad bit jealous." he confessed bashfully. Ken's face turned bright red when Daisuke called him Kenny baby. "K-Kenny baby?" he stammered at the embarrassing pet name. "I'll think about it." Ken muttered and looked down at his slipper covered feet, blushing as he felt Daisuke's hand against his face. "You should get going now." the normally calm and collected boy genius stated, trying to hide his embarrassment but failing miserably at it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke gave Ken a quick peck on the lips and grinned that goofy grin of his. "Aww you're so cute when you blush." he cooed.

Ken's face only grew redder at being kissed and called cute by Daisuke. "That... that won't make me say yes." he said, crossing his hands over his chest and turning his head to the side with his nose up in the air. "My answer is still a maybe." Ken uttered stubbornly.

Daisuke teasingly poked Ken's bare stomach. "Alright Kenny baby." he giggled, noticing that the name embarrassed Ken. "I'll see ya at the movies!" and with that said the elated red head jogged back up to his apartment.

Ken's blush darkened as he watched Daisuke leave. "Stop calling me that foolish name!" he yelled at the red head's retreating form, although he secretly liked the name. Ken went back to his apartment and locked himself away in his room where he returned to reading his book in bed. He fell asleep reading and his dreams were filled with thoughts of a certain loud mouthed, spiky haired, lightly taned skinned, red headed boy.

Surprisingly enough Daisuke's sister was home when he got there.

"Hey bro, I saw you at that new boys front door talking to him. Did Hikari-chan dump you?" she laughed.

"We never went out in the first place smart one and my crush on her was just an act so that the guys at school would think I was normal. Okay I've said enough." Daisuke said and hurriedly walk passed her to go to his room, but she grabbed his leg and tripped him. He stood up and looked at her blushing. _'Crap she knows!'_

"Oh my gosh, do you mean what I think you mean? Oh I'm so proud of you Dai-chan! I always knew!" Jun squealed with delight, squeezing Daisuke tightly in a fierce hug. "Don't be afraid of what the guys at school will think if they find out your secret. No matter what I'll always support you kiddo so know that you can alway come to me for help." she said with a smile and finally let go.

"Thanks Jun, I needed that pep talk." Daisuke replied and smiled at her.

"No problem little bro, that's what big sisters do...but this doesn't mean I don't still hate you." Jun laughed and lightly smacked him in the back of the head. "Now get to bed before mom and dad get home."

"Daisuke smiled at his sister and rubbed the back of his head. "Love ya too sis." he chuckled then headed to his room. Daisuke didn't realise how tired he was until he got into bed. His eye lids became heavy once his head hit his fluffy pillow but remained opened. The red head stared up at his ceiling with half lidded eyes and a smile of content. His mind couldn't help going back to what happened merely minutes ago when he stopped by Ken's apartment. _'Today ended well. What could be better than a love confession gone right?'_ after that thought Daisuke finally surrendered to sleep, letting it overcome him.


	14. Hectic Morning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Aoiiru-kun is my creation and Koushiro's boy toy.

**Koushiro: **-smiles and nods- That he is.

**Aoiiru: **Oi! Would you two stop talking about me like I'm some piece of property!? Sheesh!

**Scribbles and Koushiro: **No.

**Aoiiru: **T-T

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

"Oh my gosh, do you mean what I think you mean? Oh I'm so proud of you Dai-chan! I always knew!" Jun squealed with delight, squeezing Daisuke tightly in a fierce hug. "Don't be afraid of what the guys at school will think if they find out your secret. No matter what I'll always support you kiddo so know that you can alway come to me for help." she said with a smile and finally let go. 

"Thanks Jun, I needed that pep talk." Daisuke replied and smiled at her.

"No problem little bro, that's what big sisters do...but this doesn't mean I don't still hate you." Jun laughed and lightly smacked him in the back of the head. "Now get to bed before mom and dad get home."

"Daisuke smiled at his sister and rubbed the back of his head. "Love ya too sis." he chuckled then headed to his room. Daisuke didn't realise how tired he was until he got into bed. His eye lids became heavy once his head hit his fluffy pillow but remained opened. The red head stared up at his ceiling with half lidded eyes and a smile of content. His mind couldn't help going back to what happened merely minutes ago when he stopped by Ken's apartment. _'Today ended well. What could be better than a love confession gone right?'_ after that thought Daisuke finally surrendered to sleep, letting it overcome him.

**DIGITATION: Hectic Morning**

**-x-The Next Morning-x-**

A slighty disoriented azure haired boy woke up and drowsily crawled out of bed. He looked at the time on the clock, not doing anything for a second and then his honey brown eyes widened with shock at the realization of what time it was. "Holy crap I over slept!" He yelled. "Stupid good for nothing alarm clock, You were suppose to wake me up this morning but you didn't even ring, you useless piece of junk and now I overslept and am late for my date with my Kou-kou bear!!!" he yelled angry at the alarm clock as he raced around the room getting ready. "I hope he won't be mad." mumbled the blue haired boy with a sigh as snatched the boxed lunches he had made special for Koushiro and himself, quickly running out of the room and down the hall, now full dressed. Aoiiru was a bit hungry but food would have to wait until he got to the park for their scheduled first date/ breakfast picnic.

Koushiro was at on a park bench typing away on his laptop. He had almost decided to leave it home but his attachment to the portable computer was too strong. Good thing he had brought it because Aoiiru was already exactly one hour, thirty minute, and fifteen seconds late. "Sixteen, Seventeen." Koushiro kept checking the time on his computer literally every second. He waited in anticipation for the first boyfriend he had ever had to show up. Koushiro flew out of his seat with a start, falling onto the dewy morning grass when a loud "Boo!!!" which scared off a flock of pigeons was heard. An old couple who had simply been at the park for a peaceful early morning walk were startled as well.

"I swear Mai, young people today." said the little old man as he hurried away with his wife as fast as people their age could go.

Koushiro just sat there for a moment gathering his bearings. His laptop had somehow managed to land on the bench completely unharmed. He looked up when a hand reached out to him. Koushiro's breath was taken away as he gazed into beautiful honey brown eyes. "Aoi-chan!" he gasped and blushed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Aoiiru giggled cutely. "I didn't mean to scare you though Kou-kou bear. Here, let me help you."

The blue haired boy looked absolutely breath taking the way he was leaning towards Kouishiro, reaching out a small hand to help up the fallen boy, his pale skin glowed with surreal beauty in the morning sun. Koushiro stared at the azure haired angel in amazement. Aoiiru truley did look like a heavenly creature, the way his lithe body was being illuminated by the sun light and the kind smile he wore on his pretty face. Koushiro was probably being a bit dramatic but Aoiiru truly was an incomparable radiant beauty to behold. He suddenly snapped out of his daze as a pleasant smell drifted into his nostrils hitting him like a ton of bricks, a ton of very delicious smelling bricks.(lol) "What on Earth is producing such an exquisite aroma?" he asked, sniffing at the air, his stomach growling and a blush immediately appearing on his face at how loud the rumble of his stomach had been. He hadn't realized just how hungry he had been until he was met with the delightful scent.

"Well now I know a second way to get your attention." Aoiiru giggled as he shut the lid to one of the boxed meals he had brought. He placed both bentos on the bench where Koushiro had been sitting earlier then turned back to his boyfriend with an adorable smile.

Koushiro blinked with confusion, still sitting on the grass. "A second way? I would be honored if you'd enlighten me on this other method my dear." he chuckled, his curiosity getting the best of him once again. Koushiro quickly regretted those words as soon as the blue haired boy got on hands and knees then began to slowly crawl towards him in a feline manner with half lidded honey brown bed-room-eyes. Koushiro gulped. He wanted to run but found that he couldn't will himself to even slightly move a muscle. His heart began racing at a hundred miles per hour. Aoiiru was now in his lap and he felt a part of his lower region spring to life. He squeaked as pale pink lips drew dangerously close to his own lips. He licked at his lips in a nervous manner as he gathered the mental strength needed to speak which was difficult in his current position. "A...Aoi-chan per-perhaps a public park isn't the best choice of location f-for s-such inappropriate behavior." he stuttered.

The azure haired boy pouted and got up. "Fine, fine let's just eat then." he mutter dejectedly. He stood up and dusted himself off , frowning as he did so. Aoiiru looked truly hurt.

Koushiro was never the impulsive type. His azure haired love was impulsive enough for the both of them. However seeing Aoiiru look so sad and rejected made him do the unthinkable. He grabbed the younger boy's hand and pulled him back into his lap. Koushiro lightly kissed Aoiiru's petal soft lips and smiled into the kiss. "Is that better my dear Aoi-chan?" he asked when the kiss ended.

Aoiiru blushed and nodded. The two boys got up and walked off to the picnic area of the park. It was empty of other picnickers most likely due to the time of day. Most people had picnics in the afternoon not early in the morning but Aoiiru had whined when the older boy had tried to tell him that _"a breakfast picnic wasn't logical"_ until Koushiro gave in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shūichi knocked on the door to Yuki's study and waited for a response from his lover.

"Go away brat." he said coldly. As he expected the door burst open and a pouting pink haired boy entered.

"But Yukiiii!" whined Shūichi. "Don't you want to even kiss me goodbye before I go?" he asked giving the blond the most pathetic look he could pull off.

"No." Yuki said plainly, unaffected by Shūichi's whining and puppy-dog face.

"But Yu..." **WHACK! **"Owie!" A fist had collided with the top of Shūichi's head.

"Leave me alone I'm busy." Yuki said, monotone.

Shūichi wasn't one to quit so easily though. "Yukiii!" he whined again now clinging desperately to his lovers arm and nuzzling said arm.

Yuki leaned down and lifted Shūichi's chin with two fingers. "Brat." he muttered before placing a kiss on the childish teen's lips. "Now get lost before I kick you out of my home permanently." he threatened, glaring at his young lover.

Shūichi knew that it was just a harmless threat and even if it wasn't he was still to busy doing a victory dance at winning a kiss from Yuki to care.

Yuki threw book at Shūichi's head to make him stop his infuriating behavior. "Out now!" he said sternly, pointing at the door.

"Aww. You don't want me around anymore?" he asked looking as though he would cry.

"Don't say stupid things. If that were true you would have been gone a long time ago now leave me in peace. I'm trying to get some work done."

Shūichi beamed. He knew that was Yuki's strange little way of saying he loved him. "Yuki!" he exclaimed and dived to try and tackle hug his loved only to crash into a fist that Yuki conveniently stuck out at just the right moment. "Ouch. I love you too Yuki!" he called as he happily left his lover's home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken had been just about to head out to a local book shop when he heard a knocking at his door. "It seems this knocking at my door thing at random hours is becoming quite popular." he muttered as he opened the door to a grinning goggle wearing boy.

"Hey Kenny Baby. Miss me?" he said in a seductive voice or well his best attempt at a seductive voice anyway.

Ken nearly never laughed but he almost burst out laughing at that. He clapped a hand over his mouth and stifled his laughter with great effort.

"What the hell is so funny!?" Daisuke demanded, pouting. He gasped as he was unexpectedly pulled into a short yet passionate kiss.

"You are much more attractive when you aren't trying to be." he said with a smirk as he watched his new...boyfriend? blush. Boyfriend, is that what Daisuke was to him now?

Daisuke noticed a look of worry and uncertainty in Ken's dark eyes. "What's the matter Kenny Baby?" he asked, the new nickname now an almost unbreakable habit.

Ken smiled weakly and shook his head. "It's nothing to trouble yourself over really." he reassured the red head.

Daisuke frowned, unhappy with the answer he had received. "Lying to me isn't exactly a good start to our relationship ya know?" he muttered unintentionally doing that cute pouting thing he always did when he didn't get his way or was annoyed.

Ken pulled Daisuke into a hug and whispered an "I'm sorry Dai-chan."

Daisuke rested his head against against his boyfriend's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. _'I wonder if he could hear how fast my heart is racing right now. He doesn't know what he's doing to me whispering softly in my ear like that.'_ Daisuke was blushing furiously. He buried his face in Ken's chest not saying a word.

"I was just confused about something but you just answered my question." Ken explained hoping to have better reassured his boyfriend with his words.

Daisuke nodded with understanding, his hair tickling Ken's chin.

Both boys quickly moved away from each other, looking up as a clapping was heard.

"Bravo." Jun said clapping. "Aww why'd you guys stop. I was enjoying the show." she laughed. "Don't mind me. I was just heading out." she assured them before running down the stairs and getting into the same black car Daisuke had seen her enter the night before.

"Well...that was quite unexpected to say the least." was all Ken could say after such an embarrassing encounter.

Daisuke simply nodded in response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari had worked hard preparing breakfast for the family and hopped that they could all eat together at the table for once this year. Unfortunately things weren't going according to Hikari's liking and she was fuming.

Yagami Yuuko had a job interview and had no time to spare for idol chatter or pleasantries and as guilty as it made her feel it was the simple truth. The family needed the money and her current office secretary job just wasn't bringing in enough money even with her husband working at the station they were still struggling to pay the bills as well as rent every month. Their children of course were not told any of this so that they wouldn't be worried wit _"adult problems"_. "Hey kids. Bye kids." was all the busy woman had time to say as she grabbed a slice of toast in her mouth, a mug of coffee in a hand. She also had a folder full of important documents tucked under her arm while her black leather pocket book rested over her other shoulder by it's strap. The suit clad woman managed to open the door without dropping or spilling anything and hurried off to her interview.

A frazzled Yagami Susumu emerged from his bed room in his rumpled work attire, his hair looking as though he combed it with a rake or not at all. Susumu had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep and glanced around the kitchen seeming panicked.

"What's wrong dad?" asked Hikari with genuine concern.

"My keys! I can't find my car keys!" the panic-stricken man exclaimed.

"Dad I think you need some coffee." she said handing him a mug of coffee. "Your car keys are right there." she giggled pointing at a bunch of keys that were in her disheveled father's grip.

"Oh. Thanks Hunny. Take care of the house while I'm gone, alright?" he said planting a quick peck on his daughter's cheek before hurrying off. He was terribly late for work. Hikari was really worried about her parents. It seemed like they were always working and under stress lately since they moved to Machida.

Tai walked out into the kitchen still dressed in his sleeping clothes, a red and black plaid pair of boxers and a baggy white t-shirt. "What's all the commotion?" he asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and yawned. He stretched out his arms and back getting rid of the kinks.

"Tai please kindly put on something decent before you come out for breakfast." she scolded.

"Alright mom, jeez." he said sarcastically before retreating to his room and slamming his door shut with anger.

Hikari was used to this kind of behavior by now. Her big brother was never really a morning person and was always cranky until after he'd gotten food into his system. she shook her head with disapproval. Sometimes it was hard to tell she was the younger sibling by behavior alone.

A fully dressed Taichi reappeared in the kitchen moments later still looking rather grouchy. He sat down at the table and slumped in his chair with a yawn.

Hikari got up and smiled as she placed a plate of food in front of her brother who immediately began to wolf down his meal. "Slow down animal before you choke." she giggled.

Taichi ate the last bite of the scrumptious meal and chugged down a glass of orange juice, ignoring his sister's words. He belched loudly causing Hikari's face to scrunch up in disgust.

"Eww gross Tai! Manners at the table." she chided.

"Yeah yeah yeah." he retorted indifferently. "Gotta run, I'm meeting Yama at the mall." he said beaming as he held his hand up in a goodbye and headed out.

"And then there was one." Hikari mumbled.


	15. Unfaithful?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Konohana Aoiiru is mine.

**Koushiro: **-Narrows eyes threateningly-

**Scribbles: **He also belongs to 'Kou-kou bear'. lmao -gets chased by angry, butcher knife holding Koushiro- Ahhh! Tasukete!

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time:**

The azure haired boy pouted and got up. "Fine, fine let's just eat then." he mutter dejectedly. He stood up and dusted himself off , frowning as he did so. Aoiiru looked truly hurt.

Koushiro was never the impulsive type. His azure haired love was impulsive enough for the both of them. However seeing Aoiiru look so sad and rejected made him do the unthinkable. He grabbed the younger boy's hand and pulled him back into his lap. Koushiro lightly kissed Aoiiru's petal soft lips and smiled into the kiss. "Is that better my dear Aoi-chan?" he asked when the kiss ended.

Aoiiru blushed and nodded. The two boys got up and walked off to the picnic area of the park. It was empty of other picnickers most likely due to the time of day. Most people had picnics in the afternoon not early in the morning but Aoiiru had whined when the older boy had tried to tell him that _"a breakfast picnic wasn't logical"_ until Koushiro gave in.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Aww. You don't want me around anymore?" he asked looking as though he would cry.

"Don't say stupid things. If that were true you would have been gone a long time ago now leave me in peace to get some work done."

Shūichi beamed. He knew that was Yuki's strange little way of saying he loved him. "Yuki!" he exclaimed and dived to try and tackle hug his loved only to crash into a fist that Yuki conveniently stuck out at just the right moment. "Ouch. I love you Yuki!" he called as he happily left his lover's home.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Both boys quickly moved away from each other, looking up as a clapping was heard.

"Bravo." Jun said clapping. "Aww why'd you guys stop. I was enjoying the show." she laughed. "Don't mind me. I was just heading out." she assured them before running down the stairs and getting into the same black car Daisuke had seen her enter last night.

"Well...that was quite unexpected to say the least." was all Ken could say after such an embarrassing encounter.

Daisuke simply nodded in response.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hikari got up and smiled as she placed a plate of food in front of her brother who immediately began to wolf down his meal. "Slow down animal before you choke." she giggled.

Taichi ate the last bite of the scrumptious meal and chugged down a glass of orange juice, ignoring his sister's words. He belched loudly causing Hikari's face to scrunch up in disgust.

"Eww gross Tai! Manners at the table." she chided.

"Yeah yeah yeah." he retorted indifferently. "Gotta run, I'm meeting Yama at the mall." he said beaming as he held his hand up in a goodbye and headed out.

"And then there was one." Hikari mumbled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DIGITATION: Unfaithful? **

Takenouchi Sora had been really depressed ever since she got accepted into Yumeko School for Girls(1), an expensive private all girls school while Yamato, Taichi and Koushiro went to a public school in a different town. Jyuo had gone onto a highly ranked medical school. He was a year younger than the requirement but he had such impeccable knowledge of the field that he was accept right away. Mimi lived in America and had began attending Thompson's Modeling School(2), some swanky modeling school in hopes of later being scouted by a modeling agent. The model in training had visited her friends in Japan for part of the summer break but she didn't stay long because according to her, "modeling school didn't wait for anybody or anything not even for the summer to end." Sora had managed to cheer up a bit during the short while her friend was in the country since Mimi had been staying at her place while she was there. After only a week the now pink haired teen packed her belongings and flew back to America. The brunet had returned to her depressive state soon after. _'I know who could make me smile. Taichi.'_ A sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. It was decided. She would go to see Taichi. The trip there would be about an hour(3) ride on the train but riding on the train for such long periods of time was something you got used to when living in Japan.

After a fun seven, almost eight hours with his boyfriend at the mall Yamato had to leave Taichi for band practice. He felt guilty leaving even though the spiky haired boy promised him that he'd be fine. The blond looked back a few time as we walked away from Taichi, three times to be exact. The first time the brunet was grinning widely and waving, the second his grin had reduced to a small smile and his wave slowly died down, the third his head lowered and he began shedding tears. The fourth time didn't count because the fourth time Yamato was running towards the crying boy and pulled said boy into a warm hug, kissing away his tears.

Taichi's face heated up profusely. "Ya...ma...to you di...didn't have to co...come back." his voice shook from crying. He was silenced by a "Shh." and gave in to the loving embrace of his boyfriend. After just standing there hugging Yamato for nearly 4 minutes Taichi spoke again. "Umm you should go Yama. Your band is gonna have a panic attack if their lead singer isn't there." Taichi smiled. He felt better now. It was still hard to watch Yamato leave but he didn't cry this time. He had to be strong for his love. He stood there for a moment staring blankly into the distance where the blond once stood waving to him. "Well guess I'd better head home since I've got nothing better to do." he sighed.

After a seemingly perpetual train ride into Machida, Takanouchi Sora had at last reached her destination. She breathed in the morning air and released it with a sigh of relief, glad to be out of that crowded train. A small smile formed on her face as she took in the scenery then with a blink and a determined nod of her head it was back to the task at hand. She trotted onward heading for the home of one of her dearest friends. For the first time since Mimi staying at her place Sora was happy again. The thought of seeing Taichi after having not seen him for so long filled her with an overflowing sense of happiness.

Taichi began to whistle a random Bad Luck song out of pure boredom as he headed for home. _'Hikari plays that CD so much and so loudly that the songs have implanted their catchy beats into my head'._ He chuckled then continued his whistling now slightly nodding his head to the beat as he continued walking towards home. After only 7 minutes through his journey Taichi was all out singing, not very well but he was trying and ehhh...at least he wasn't tone deaf?

"Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete

hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku

madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni

yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete

doko ni mo tomaranai

mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo

furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte

tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World!"

Some people who heard tried to ignore him and carry on with their business but many others could not help staring at the spiky haired boy as though he had completely lost his mind. "Come along now Shina. It isn't nice to stare at crazy people." said a mother hurrying her toddler along. Taichi blushed and stopped singing at that. He hadn't even noticed he'd been singing so loudly.

Sora was walking towards Taichi's house when suddenly bump against something solid yet soft. She gasped at the unexpected collision. She had been walking with her head lowered as she tried to think up the things she would say to her friend when she got there and hadn't been paying much attention to what was in front of her.

"Hey watch it!" shouted an extremely annoyed brown haired boy. Taichi glared down at the clumsy person but his eyes quickly softened when he saw who it was.

Sora was clinging onto the front of the Taichi's shirt with her face buried in his chest sobbing. "I'm so sorry Tai!" she cried. "I...I had to see you. I missed you so, so very much."

Taichi gave her a kind smile and comfortingly stroked the girl's hair. "It's alright Sora. I'm not angry at you. I was just in a bad mood is all but I'm happy now that I saw you. "I haven't seen you all summer. Where have you been?" he asked, still smiling. His hand had stopped moving but was still rested atop the slightly shorter brunet's head.

Sora sniffled and slowly lifted her head up to look at Taichi. "Oh Tai!" she exclaimed with joy and hugged him tight.

Taichi hugged Sora back and waited patiently until she was ready to talk. At last the hug ended but the girl did not speak. _'At least she stopped crying.'_ Taichi thought for a moment the grinned. "Wanna go get a burger?"

Sora stared at him as though she hadn't heard what he said the she tilted her head slightly to the side and placed her index finger on her chin in thought. "Hmm...I dooon't knowww..." her words stretched and she giggled. "I mean you did abandon me for Machida."

Taichi pouted. "You can't hold that against me. My parents decided we had to move not me. It was for dad's work and anyway even if I still lived in Shinjuku it's not like I would be able to go to that fru-fru prissy girls' school of yours."

Sora stuck her tongue out at him then giggled. "Fine then, since I love you so much I'll go out to eat with you." she declared with a smile.

Taichi smiled back but he couldn't help the sweat drop that appeared on his head at how she had made that sound. The way Sora said it made it seem like he asked her out on a date or something. _'Must be my imagination. If memory serves me correctly, when I asked her out in middle school she declined and chose Yamato over me.'_ He frowned at such an appalling memory. _'They only lasted a little over a month though. I wonder if Yama and I will be together forever...'_ He sighed dreamily.

Sora was waving a hand in front of Taichi's face in attempts to snap her friend out of his daze. "Hey Tai... Tai...any body home?" she had gone from waving her hand in his face to poking at his shoulder.

_'I hope so. Then again I always heard that all good things come to an end and this is definitely a good thing. I hope this rule doesn't apply to our relationship. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.'_

Sora was now getting worried. "Taichi! Taichi wake up!" she shouted, shaking him by the shoulders frantically.

Taichi's eyes shot open and he looked frightened and confused. Why was everything shaking like an Earthquake? Then he registered where he was and who he was with. "Sora knock it of before you give me brain damage!" he snapped.

Sora released Taichi and watched as he tottered. "I'm afraid it's already too late for that Tai." she laughed.

The spiky haired boy gave her a death glare. "Hahaha very funny. Let's just go already." The annoyed boy began walking again, Sora following close by his side.

"Well we were until you spaced out. What were you thinking about anyway?" Sora asked.

"If you really must know, I was thinking about love."

Sora flushed and came to an abrupt stop. "L-l-love?" she stuttered nervously.

Taichi stopped and turned to face her. "Yes love. Guys do think about that stuff too, ya know?" he said, his voice raising slightly with frustration.

"Sorry Tai it's just. Well I mean all this time has passed since Yama and I went out and broke up. I had no idea you still felt that way for me." Tears wear now falling down Sora's rosy cheeks.

Taichi's mouth fell open. 'I knew I was right to have a bad feeling about this.' He was speechless. What was he to say in a situation like this?

"It's been almost a year since things ended between Yama and me. I've been afraid Tai. So very afraid to allow another into my heart." she went on.

Taichi's eye twitched, his mouth still agape as he watched the blubbering girl.

"I've been thinking about things lately. I've had nothing better to do than think since I've been going to Yumeko. Whenever I'm in my dorm alone I start to thinking about how differently things would have turned out if I had chosen you instead of Yama. I also wondered if you even still felt that way and what I would do if you did. I've come to a decision."

Taichi's lips closed and he gulped as he waited in fear for Sora's next words.

"I'll only let another into my heart if that other is you Yagami Taichi!" a new flood of tears sprang from Sora's eyes as she ran to Taichi and hugged him.

The spiky haired boy's feet were seemingly glued to floor and found himself still rendered speechless. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment. His arms hesitantly rose and found their way around Sora's shaking body. He was going to have to tell her about Yamto and him being a couple but that could wait. Right now he had to comfort his sobbing friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too far away a blond boy got out of a taxi cab filled with delight. Band practice had been canceled because Kazuo's(4) mom was having a baby. He was giddy all over just thinking about how happy his beloved Taichi would be to see him. _'I can just see it now. He'll gasp with shock and exclaim an excited "Yama!" then he'll leap into my awaiting arms.'_ Yamato froze in his tracks at sight his blue eyed gaze fell upon. "I can't believe you Tai!" he shouted, gaining the attention of his boyfriend and ex-girlfriend.

Taichi let go of Sora who still clung to him. "Yamato if you'd just let me exp..."

"No Tai! Just no! We haven't even been together for two full days and you go and do this to me. How could you?"

"Yama it's not what you..."

"No! I don't want to hear it! I was stupid to think you really felt the same way I felt."

Sora's hugging and snuggling against Taichi wasn't helping the situation much and she knew it. She turned her head to look at Yamato, her lips curling into an evil smile which Taichi could not see.

Yamato's fist clenched tightly by his side as he fought his temper. It took every once of will power he possessed not to tackle the scheming bitch and choke the life out of her. She had never forgiven him for breaking up with her even though he had tried his best to be gentle about it.

_::Flash Back::  
Sora had been eagerly waiting for Yamato's arrival. He called her after band practice and said it was important that he see her asap. She of course could not turn down a chance to see her rock star boyfriend._

_Yamato at last reached Sora's home. The walk there was like marching towards a menacing guillotine where an executioner awaited him. He gulped as he sullenly trudged up the stairs as though his feet were slowly giving out on him. Stopping at the door he raised up a fisted hand to knock on the door which opened before his hand was even halfway up._

_"Yama you made it!" Sora hugged her boyfriend and pulled him in._

_Yamato's protests went unheard as he was literally dragged towards Sora's bedroom._

_"Come on silly goose. It'll be a lot quicker if you actually move your feet." she giggled and gave him a flirtatious wink._

_The blond definitely did not like the sound of that. "Wh...what will be a lot quicker?" he nervously stammered when the finally stopped._

_"Honestly Yamato, how naive do you think I really am? I know what you came here for."_

_"No you don't under..." before the blond could complete a full sentence he was pounced by Sora who began to unbutton his shirt. "Sora!" he yelped._

_"Shhh. Don't worry, no one's home." she assured him._

_"No!" he shouted and pushed her off a little more forcefully than he had intended to. Yamato stood up quickly and buttoned up his shirt._

_Tears welled up in the brunet girl's eyes as she looked up at Yamato. "Why?" she asked softly._

_That single word was uttered with such sadness that Yamato nearly thought about allowing her to do what she had started. 'No! I don't love her.' He sighed and gazed firmly at Sora. "Because I want my first time to be with the one I love." and with that he left, leaving behind a furious Sora.  
::End Flash Back::_

(1) Yumeko School for Girls isn't a real place. It is merely a figment of my imagination. XD  
(2) Thompson's Modeling School was also created in my mind.  
(3)Ha! like I really know how long it takes to get from Shinjuku to Machida. I only wish I was that smart. lol  
(4)Kazuo is an OC who is a member of Yama's band.

**Prize to anyone who guesses the Bad Luck song Taichi was singing!**

Digimon meets Gravitation on a different level. No digital monsters though, it's a real world only fic set in modern day Tokyo. Yaoi and maybe Yuri might be thrown in later depending on my mood and my reviews. ShuYuki TaiYama other slashes are a surprise.

**-x-To Be Continued-x-**

Well that's all for now. I'm tired so I'll write more later. I hope people actually read this. It's my first fic and I'm rather very proud of it if I do say so myself. Read and Review please. All questions, comments and suggestions will be much appreciated. I'll try to answer every questions to the best of my abilities and I shall gladly take any suggestions you have into consideration.


	16. Suguru's Bad Luck

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. Konohana Aoiiru is all mine though. And Koushiro's too.

Based off of a gaia-online rp created by: Rheanen

**Last time: **

Taichi let go of Sora who still clung to him. "Yamato if you'd just let me exp..."

"No Tai! Just no! We haven't even been together for two full days and you go and do this to me. How could you?"

"Yama it's not what you..."

"No! I don't want to hear it! I was stupid to think you really felt the same way I felt."

Sora's hugging and snuggling against Taichi wasn't helping the situation much and she knew it. She turned her head to look at Yamato, her lips curling into an evil smile which Taichi could not see.

Yamato's fist clenched tightly by his side as he fought his temper. It took every once of will power he possessed not to tackle the scheming bitch and choke the life out of her. She had never forgiven him for breaking up with her even though he had tried his best to be gentle about it.

**DIGITATION: Suguru's Bad Luck**

Taichi was so heart broken. He felt his whole world crumbling. Yamato wouldn't even let him explain. He remained glued to the spot where he stood with Sora clinging on to him even as he watched the blond walk away. Finally the brunet realized what was happening and pulled out of Sora's grasps. "Yama come back... please..." he whispered as tears silently rolled down his cheeks. It was too late. The one dearest to him, his one true love had walked out of his life and he hadn't even tried to stop him.

"Aww cheer up Taichi-kun. You have me now and that's all that matters." Sora said happily. "Come on, how about that date, ne?" she asked with a giggle.

Yagami Taichi didn't even bother acknowledging the girl at his side. His eyes seemed completely void of life as he turned away from the brown haired girl and began walking away. He had stopped crying long ago. Now he simply felt numb on the inside. Taichi walked in through the front door, shutting it then leaning his back against said door and slowly sliding down it until he sat on the hardwood floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head in his arms which were on top of his knees. For a moment Taichi remained silent but then he was suddenly hit with a huge wave of sadness which caused him to begin sobbing uncontrollably in despair.

Hikari who had been in her room heard when Tai came in but it wasn't until she heard the muffled crying from the living room that she went to check on her big brother. Her hair was slightly messy and she was wearing nothing but a baby pink spaghetti strap camisole with matching boy-shorts. She walked over to Taichi and crouched down by the distraught boy's side gently placing her hands on his quivering shoulders. "Tai?" she asked with great concern. "What's the matter oniisan?"

Taichi lifted his head about to speak when a green haired boy wearing nothing but black silk boxers walked out on his sister's bedroom door.

"Hikari-chan who is...? Oh..."

The brunet looked from the strange boy to his sister and back. In the blink of an eye he went from being 'sad and depressed Taichi' to being 'overprotective big brother Taichi'. The brunet stood up and glared at the stranger. "Oi! Who the hell are you!" shouted an angry Taichi. He had already been in a bad mood as it was so imagine how furious he was now.

The green haired boy visibly shrank back with fear as he was yelled at by the older boy. "S-s-suguru, sir!" he nervously answered, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Taichi frowned, his eyes full of rage. "Alright Suguru..." he said with a sneer as the boy's name left his lips. "If you value your life I'd suggest you get out of here..."

"H-h-hai!" stuttered the green haired boy who turned to go get his clothes from Hikari's room.

"NOW!!!" Taichi shouted before the boy could take another step. The brunet was absolutely seething with anger.

"H-h-hai!" and with that a blushing Suguru hurried for the front door only to be stopped by Hikari who now stood in front of the door with her arms spread out like a bird.

"No! Suguru, sit!" she commanded forcefully.

Suguru was about to protest but thought it better to do as he was told when he saw the venomous look his girlfriend was giving him.  
He turned and went to sit on the couch, his heart rate sped up when he passed Taichi.

"Get up dammit! Get out of here before I really lose it!"

"Too late for that." Suguru muttered lowly under his breath.

"What was that!?"

"N-n-nothing, sir!"

"That's what I thought." Taichi said smugly. "Oi! Didn't I tell you to leave!?"

Hikari stormed over to her brother and slapped him. "Shut it Tai! Don't tell my boyfriend what to do!" she yelled with anger rivaling that of her hot-tempered brother.

"What!? Boyfriend!? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this Tai, that's why!" she shot back.

"I don't care that you have a boyfriend. I am just pissed off the you brought some boy into our house and the two of you were doing Gods knows what while I was gone!"

"Ehh sir.. we didn't do any thing all that happened was..."

"Shut it! I didn't ask for your input!" Taichi yelled.

"Tai it's true. It's really not what it looked like."

"I may be a bit slow sometimes but I'm not a total idiot!"

Suguru rested his head in the palms of his hands in a frustrated fashion. This was not how he wanted to spend his day, stuck between a family feud. As the siblings continued their verbal war the green haired boy slowly got up and headed for the door. Luckily the Yagami's had been too distracted to notice the click of the door shutting as Suguru made his get-away. The green haired boy sighed with relief once he was safely outside. He was about to head for home when he realized he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. He didn't even have shoes on. "It just gets better and better, huh?" he muttered, clapping a hand over his eyes with exasperation. His face was bright red as he walked down the sidewalk. _'Shūichi-kun lives near by. Perhaps I'll go there instead since my place is quite a distance from here.'_ the green haired boy decided.

"We didn't do anything Tai! Our clothes are in the wash because there was an incident in the kitchen when I tried to cook a fancy meal for Suguru." she explained.

Taichi felt like a dumb ass for accusing his little sister of such a thing. He knew Hikari was never the best cook and could only cook simple things. The one time she tried to cook an Anniversary dinner for their parents the Microwave caught on fire and there was pasta and pasta sauce all over the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and as he expected it was a complete mess. Now Taichi really felt stupid. "I'm sorry sis." he said and hugged his sister. "I guess I was in a bad mood and took it out on you and Suguru."

"It's alright oniisan. I forgive you. Now let's talk about why I found you crying on the floor earlier..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suguru was so happy when Shūichi let him in that he wanted to hug the pink haired teen. "Shindō-kun! Thank goodness you're home. The journey here was the ultimate walk of shame for me." said the currently blushing Suguru.

Shūichi all the while had been gaping stupidly at his friend then he clapped his hand over his mouth in order to stop the laughter threatening to be released from his lips. The Bad Luck singer cleared his throat and force on a serious face as he spoke to his band mate. "No need to panic buddy. I've got just the thing." he said before walking off and disappearing into Yuki and his shared bedroom.

Suguru looked a bit worried and afraid as he he heard the sound of rattling and things being pulled off of hangers. "Ehh Shindo-kun no need for all the fuss!" he called to his friend. "Just a simple shirt and trousers will do... and perhaps some shoes!" **CRASH! **Suguru sweat dropped anime-style at the loud crash.

Shūichi at last emerged from the room with his hands behind his back as though he were hiding something.

Suguru raised a curious brow. "Ano... Shindō-kun..." he began, sounding a bit worried.

A huge grin on the pink haired singer's face which only worried Suguru even more. "I've got the perfect outfit!" Shūichi exclaimed excitedly. "TADAH!" he yelled happily as he held up said outfit.

Suguru's jaw dropped and his left eye twitched as if to ask _'You're kidding, right?'_ He could not believe his eyes. It was some crazy Visual-Kei type of outfit, black leather pants with slits on the side which had criss-cross lacing on it and a black leather belly shirt with a red long sleeved fishnet under shirt. Then there was the crazy Matrix-Esq trench coat and the matching platformed leather boots. "You're kidding... right?" he had to ask aloud.

"Of course not Sug-chan! It'll look so cute on you! Oh and I can fix your hair! I've always wanted to make you over."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a second Shindō-kun!" he said waving his hands frantically and backing away as his friend began approaching him with the frightening outfit.

"Awww come on Sug-chan! Hikari will love it!"

Suguru froze. "What!? How did you...?"

"Read your diary." Shūichi said, shrugging his shoulders as though it were no big deal. "Anyway you have no choice. It's this or go home in what you have on right now."

Suguru looked down and sighed with defeat. "Alright I will wear the ridiculous outfit but you are not doing my hair."

"Deal!" Shichi beamed.

Suguru went into the bathroom to change and came out blushing. "Why do these thigshappen to me?" he mumbled under his breath.

Shūichi was grinning so wide he thought his face would get stuck that way. "OMG! Now I really have to do your hair!"

Suguru's eyes wardened as he saw that Shuichi had a tub of hair gel in one hand and a comb in the other. "N-n-no way!" he screamed and began running away as he was chased by a crazy idol who was determined to style his hair. In the end the green haired boy ended up with wild spiky hair which to his surprise actually didn't look too horrible on him. He still preferred his usual clean-cut style though. The green haired boy thanked Shūichi then put on the platform boots and trench coat. He instinctively reached for his wallet but the tight fitting leather pants had no pockets. It then dawned on him that his wallet was in his pants pocket and said pants were still at the Yagami residence. "I really do have the worst luck sometimes." he muttered realizing that this meant he didn't even have cab fair. When he left his friends place he decided to head back to Hikari's to check if things finally cooled down at her place and to get his normal clothes back. He cringed at the memory of how angry Hikar's brother had been and mentally sighed. _'Suguru, why must you be in such a hurry to die?'_


	17. Family Feud

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, have never owned and will never own Gravitation, Digimon or any of it's characters. Murakami Maki is the genius responsible for Gravitation and Kakudō Hiroyuki for Digimon 02. All Kou-kou Bear's Aoiiru are belong to me!

**Koushiro: **-glares at Scribbles-

**Scribbles: **Eh what I meant to say was, Konohana Aoiiru belongs to both Kou-kou Bear and myself.

**Koushiro: **-smiles with satisfaction- That's what I thought you said. And stop with the ridiculous pet name would you!

**Aoiiru: **-pouts sadly- It's not rediculous. It's cute. I picked that name just for you. -points at Koushiro-

**Koushiro: **Aww fine, you win. It's a cute nickname.

**Scribbles: **-snickers-

**Last time:**

Not too far away a blond boy got out of a taxi cab filled with delight. Band practice had been canceled because Kazuo's mom was having a baby. He was giddy all over just thinking about how happy his beloved Taichi would be to see him. 'I can just see it now. He'll gasp with shock and exclaim an excited "Yama!" then he'll leap into my awaiting arms.' Yamato froze in his tracks at sight his blue eyed gaze fell upon. "I can't believe you Tai!" he shouted, gaining the attention of his boyfriend and ex-girlfriend.

Tai let go of Sora who still clung to him. "Yamto if you'd just let me exp..."

"No Tai! Just no! We haven't even been together for two full days and you go and do this to me. How could you?"

"Yama it's not what you..."

"No! I don't want to hear it! I was stupid to think you really felt the same way I felt."

Sora's hugging and snuggling against Taichi wasn't helping the situation much and she knew it. She turned her head to look at Yamato, her lips curling into an evil smile which Taichi could not see.

Yamato's fist clenched tightly by his side as he fought his temper. It took every once of will power he possessed not to tackle the scheming bitch and choke the life out of her. She had never forgiven him for breaking up with her even though he tried his best to be gentle about it.

--

**DIGITATION: Family Feud**

Taichi was so heart broken. He felt his whole world crumbling. Yamato wouldn't even let him explain. He remained glued to his spot on the pavement in Sora's arms even as he watched the blond walk away.

Finally the brunet realized what was happening and pulled out of Sora's grasps. "Yama come back... please..." he whispered as tears streaked his cheeks. It was too late. The love of his life had walked out of his life and he hadn't even tried to stop him.

Yagami Taichi didn't even bother acknowledging the girl at his side. His eyes seemed completely void of life as he turned away from the brown haired girl and began walking away. Taichi walked in through the front door of his apartment, shutting it then leaning his back against said door and slowly slid down it until he sat on the hardwood floor. He hugged his knees to his chest and was hit with a huge wave of sadness as he began sobbing in despair.

Hikari who had been in her room heard when Tai came in but it wasn't until she heard the muffled crying from the living room that she went to check on her big brother. Her hair was slightly messy and she was wearing nothing but a baby pink spaghetti strap camisole with matching boy-shorts. She walked over to Taichi and crouched down by the distraught boy's side gently placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Tai?" she asked with great concern. "What's the matter?"

Taichi lifted his head about to speak when a green haired boy wearing nothing but black silk boxers walked out. The brunet looked from the strange boy to his sister and back. In the blink of an eye he went from sad and depressed Taichi to overprotective big brother Taichi.

The brunet stood up and glared at the stranger. "Oi! Who the hell are you!" shouted an angry Taichi. He had already in a bad mood as it was so imagine how furious he was now.

The green haired boy visibly shrunk back with fear as he was yelled at by the older boy. "S-s-suguru, sir!" he nervously answered, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Taichi frowned, his eyes full of rage. "Alright Suguru..." he said with a sneer as the boy's name left his lips. "If you value your life I'd suggest you get out of here..."

"H-h-hai!" stuttered the green haired boy who turned to go get his clothes from Hikari's room.

"NOW!!" Taichi shouted before the boy could take another step. The brunet was absolutely seething with anger.

"H-h-hai!" and with that a blushing suguru hurried for the front door only to be stopped by Hikari who now stood in front of the door with her arms spread out like a bird.

"No! Suguru, sit!" she commanded forcefully.

Suguru was about to protest but thought it better to do as he was told when he saw the venomous look his girlfriend was giving him.

He turned and went to sit on the couch, his heart rate sped up when he passed Taichi.

"Get up dammit! Get out of here before I really lose it!"

"Too late for that." Suguru muttered lowly under his breath.

"What was that!?"

"N-n-nothing, sir!"

"That's what I thought. Oi! Didn't I tell you to leave!?"

Hikari stormed over to her brother and slapped him. "Shut it Tai! Don't tell my boyfriend what to do!" she yelled with anger rivaling that of her hot-tempered brother.

Suguru rested his head in the palms of his hands in a frustrated fashion. This was not how he wanted to spend his day, stuck between a family feud.

As the siblings continued their verbal war the green haired boy slowly got up and headed for the door. Luckily the Yagami's had been too distracted to notice the click of the door shutting as Suguru made his get-away.


End file.
